


Тот самый

by Whitelika



Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, M/M, WooGyu are present, one-sided MyungGyu, one-sided YeolSoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitelika/pseuds/Whitelika
Summary: Просто у Мёнсу первая любовь и светлая вера, что он встретил того самого
Relationships: Kim Myungsoo | L/Kim Sunggyu





	Тот самый

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sailorwine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorwine/gifts).



> Несмотря на основной пейринг, боюсь, ярым нелюбителям СуЁлей читать эту историю будет местами неприятно. Впрочем, всё в глазах смотрящего.
> 
> Посвящается моей дорогой Веточке, без которой эти ребята бы так и выбрались из стопки недописанных зарисовок.  
> И не посвящение, но благодарность Phonybrian, после чьей восхитительной истории «Wicked games» эти двое поселились в моей голове.

Впервые Мёнсу видит _его_ , когда вместе с матерью приходит в свою будущую школу на день открытых дверей.  
Сначала _он_ вместе с другими учениками раздаёт листовки с информацией о школе и улыбается так, что _его_ глаза как будто бы совсем исчезают. Мёнсу обращает на _него_ внимание уже тогда, но мать слишком быстро ведёт его мимо, и Мёнсу не успевает прочитать имя.  
А потом, когда всех гостей приглашают в зал на небольшой концерт, _он_ сидит за роялем — Мёнсу узнаёт _его_ даже издали. _Он_ играет очень хорошо, и, слушая эти мелодии, Мёнсу неожиданно для себя решает, что он непременно должен поступить в эту школу. И на подготовительные курсы сюда ходить тоже стоит - ну, чтоб наверняка.

***

За первый месяц курсов Мёнсу встречает _ег_ о только однажды. _Он_ выходит из библиотеки, а Мёнсу покупает себе шоколадный батончик в автомате в коридоре. Мёнсу видит, как _он_ проходит мимо, в отражении стеклянной двери автомата, но оборачивается слишком поздно — только и смотрит _ему_ в спину.  
Весь остаток дня Мёнсу улыбается.

***

В следующий раз Мёнсу видит _его_ в школьной библиотеке. Мёнсу нужен словарь, а _он_ сидит там и делает уроки. Мёнсу не может уйти просто так и проводит в библиотеке ещё минут двадцать, надеясь узнать _его_ имя, но безуспешно. В итоге Мёнсу опаздывает к началу занятия, и преподаватель отказывается его пускать, но когда Мёнсу возвращается в библиотеку, _его_ там уже нет.  
Мёнсу немного расстраивается, но всё же не сильно унывает, ведь они наверняка ещё встретятся.

***

Их первый разговор случается, когда Мёнсу вновь покупает себе шоколадку в автомате и ему не хватает пары монет, а _он_ оказывается следующим в очереди и даёт Мёнсу недостающую мелочь. Конечно, _его_ немного нетерпеливое «На, держи» и смущённое едва слышное «Спасибо» Мёнсу сложно назвать полноценным разговором, но Мёнсу всё равно счастливо улыбается ещё несколько дней. И даже то, что находясь к _нему_ так близко, Мёнсу умудрился не посмотреть на _его_ имя, не так уж сильно расстраивает Мёнсу.

***

Мёнсу успешно сдаёт экзамены и без проблем поступает в старшую школу Мухан. Мёнсу немного волнуется, впервые собираясь в новую школу солнечным мартовским утром.  
Сегодня Мёнсу наверняка увидит _его_. И уж на этот раз Мёнсу точно не забудет узнать _его_ имя.  
С каждым шагом к школе волнение нарастает. Едва ступив на школьную территорию, Мёнсу начинает оглядываться по сторонам, надеясь увидеть _его_ , но по пути до класса Мёнсу _его_ так и не встречает. Мёнсу долго топчется у дверей кабинета в надежде, что _он_ пройдёт мимо.  
— Мёнсу! — с диким криком на весь коридор Мёнсу чуть не сшибают с ног.  
Мёнсу раздражённо морщится. Сонёль.  
Сонёль живёт в соседнем доме, и с самого их детства Сонёль почти не отлипает от Мёнсу. Они учились вместе в начальной школе, и уже тогда Сонёль успел Мёнсу надоесть. В средней школе они учились в разных классах, но на переменах Сонёль всё равно умудрялся доставать Мёнсу. Мёнсу очень надеялся, что хоть старшая школа спасёт его от Сонёля, но не тут-то было. Сонёль верещит у него над ухом.  
— Мёнсу, мы снова учимся в одном классе! И мы будем вместе ходить в школу! И из школы! Здорово, правда?  
Мёнсу пытается вырваться из цепкого захвата Сонёля. А в следующий момент Мёнсу замечает _его_ , и начинает вырываться усерднее. Мёнсу не хочет, чтобы _он_ видел Мёнсу с кем-то вроде Сонёля. Но Сонёль, не обращая внимания на сопротивление, заталкивает Мёнсу в кабинет. Мёнсу немного злится на Сонёля, потому что не увидел, куда _он_ пошёл.

***

Мёнсу никак не удаётся _его_ встретить. Проходит две недели учёбы, и Мёнсу, кажется, обходит каждый уголок школы, пытаясь найти _его_ , но безуспешно. Ещё и Сонёль постоянно трещит над ухом, и Мёнсу почти в отчаянии. Мёнсу даже не знает, что же в _нём_ такого, но очень расстраивается, так _его_ и не увидев.  
Мёнсу тоскливо ковыряется в тарелке. Он с большим трудом сбежал от Сонёля, и теперь сидит один за столиком в дальнем углу столовой. Мёнсу уже успел вновь устать от Сонёля, от учёбы и от бесплодных попыток найти _его_. От грустных размышлений Мёнсу отвлекает чей-то возмущённый возглас.  
— Эй, это наш столик!  
Мёнсу поднимает голову и видит какого-то рассерженного парня, кажется, из старшего класса.  
— Да ладно тебе, Ухён! Какая разница? Я есть хочу! — не успевает Мёнсу среагировать, как из-за спины старшеклассника появляется ещё один парень и спокойно садится за стол напротив Мёнсу. — Приятного аппетита!  
Мёнсу неуверенно кивает в ответ и подумывает всё-таки уйти, но вдруг рядом с кривящимся Ухёном садится _он_.  
Мёнсу смотрит на _него_. _Он_ сидит совсем рядом, у _него_ маленькие, но такие очаровательные глаза, красивый нос, красивые пальцы, а воротничок _его_ рубашки идеально выглажен. _Он_ замечает взгляд Мёнсу, и Мёнсу резко опускает голову, немного краснея.  
Это так неловко и так волнительно. Мёнсу хочется посмотреть на _него_ снова, но немного страшно. От набежавшего волнения вспотели ладони, палочки скользят в руках, и Мёнсу совершенно не представляет, что теперь делать.  
Поднося ко рту кусочек курочки, Мёнсу снова украдкой смотрит на _него_. _Он_ что-то говорит Ухёну, кажется, про учёбу, и у _него_ очень приятный голос, который Мёнсу хочется слушать и слушать. Мёнсу слишком очарован _его_ голосом, и когда _он_ вдруг смотрит Мёнсу в глаза, Мёнсу от неожиданности роняет курицу, палочки и, густо краснея, снова опускает голову.  
— Всё в порядке? — удивлённо спрашивает _он_ , и Мёнсу резво кивает, боясь поднять взгляд снова.  
Мёнсу кажется, что сбежать сейчас будет лучшим решением, и он торопливо поднимается и уходит.  
В дверях столовой Мёнсу перехватывает Сонёль и пытается разузнать, где же Мёнсу пропадал, но Мёнсу отмалчивается, странно улыбаясь. Мёнсу думает о том, что наконец-то увидел _его_ , находился к _нему_ так близко, даже почти с _ним_ говорил, а главное, Мёнсу наконец-то узнал: _его_ зовут Ким Сонгю.

***

Зная имя Сонгю, Мёнсу смог узнать о нём ещё много нового. Ким Сонгю учится в классе 2-1. В рейтинге успеваемости — второй по школе и лучший в своём классе. Несколько раз Мёнсу слышит, как преподаватели называют Сонгю старательным и ответственным учеником. Кроме того, Мёнсу находит имя Сонгю ещё и в списке участников хорового кружка.  
Мёнсу старается как можно чаще проходить мимо класса Сонгю. В столовой Мёнсу всегда садится так, чтобы видеть спину Сонгю или его профиль. Смотреть на лицо Сонгю Мёнсу тоже очень хочет, но пока боится.  
В голове Мёнсу крутятся две навязчивые и, наверное, очень странные мысли, и Мёнсу не может решить, какая из них безумнее.  
Во-первых, Мёнсу хочет проследить за Сонгю после школы, чтобы узнать, где он живёт.  
Во-вторых, Мёнсу хочет пробраться в учительскую, найти личное дело Сонгю и узнать о нём всё, что только получится.  
Но пробираться в учительскую в одиночку очень сложно, а помощи просить не у кого: с самого первого дня Мёнсу был настолько увлечён Сонгю, что не обращал внимания ни на кого из своих одноклассников, кроме Сонёля, который лез сам, а единственное, о чём Мёнсу готов просить Сонёля, это исчезнуть с глаз долой.  
Мёнсу решается на слежку. С большим трудом отделавшись от Сонёля после уроков и придумав сотню причин, по которым Сонёль ни в коем случае не может никуда пойти с ним, Мёнсу поджидает Сонгю у его класса. Мёнсу, держась на расстоянии, идёт за Сонгю в школьную библиотеку и сидит там за соседним с Сонгю столом час, старательно запоминая, какие книги берёт Сонгю, чтобы потом тоже их прочитать.  
После библиотеки Сонгю уходит из школы, и Мёнсу снова следует за ним. Мёнсу старается идти на небольшом расстоянии от Сонгю, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, но Мёнсу всё-таки приходится догонять Сонгю, чтобы влезть в один с ним автобус. Их разделяют несколько человек, но каждый раз, когда Сонгю зачем-нибудь оборачивается, Мёнсу инстинктивно то пригибается, то отворачивается к окну, и вообще старается не привлекать к себе внимания. На следующей остановке несколько человек выходят, несколько заходят, и в итоге под давлением толпы Мёнсу оказывается почти вжатым в спину Сонгю. Мёнсу едва дышит, совершенно не ожидая, что сможет оказаться к Сонгю так близко. Сонгю его, кажется, даже не замечает, и это Мёнсу успокаивает.  
Ещё через несколько остановок Сонгю выходит из автобуса, и Мёнсу вновь следует за ним. Сначала они идут по широкой и людной улице, но потом Сонгю сворачивает в узкий переулок. Переулок почти безлюдный, и Мёнсу, не выпуская Сонгю из поля зрения, пытается прикинуть, куда бы в случае чего спрятаться.  
Сонгю поворачивает снова. А потом ещё раз. И ещё. После пятого поворота Мёнсу совсем перестаёт пытаться запоминать дорогу, и просто покорно идёт на небольшом расстоянии от Сонгю. Шестой поворот, седьмой… Мёнсу уже начинает уставать и хочет, чтобы они хоть куда-нибудь пришли. Восьмой поворот, девятый… Мёнсу врезается в Сонгю.  
— Кто ты такой и почему ты за мной идёшь?  
Сонгю говорит спокойно, но выглядит очень грозно. Мёнсу нервно сглатывает и непроизвольно сжимается от страха. Он, конечно, с самого начала понимал, что его идея со слежкой не очень-то гениальна, но всё равно не ожидал, что попадётся и что Сонгю так разозлится. Мысль о том, как можно выкрутиться, приходит совершенно внезапно, и Мёнсу, покопавшись в карманах, протягивает Сонгю несколько монет.  
— Я что, похож на хулигана, вымогающего у младших деньги? — Сонгю смотрит на Мёнсу удивлённо, но уже без гнева.  
— Сонбэ… — едва слышно начинает Мёнсу, но, сделав глубокий вдох, продолжает говорить громче. — В прошлом году, когда я ходил в школу на курсы, мне не хватило денег в автомате, и сонбэ одолжил мне немного. Я… хотел вернуть… — Мёнсу неуверенно поднимает взгляд на Сонгю, но тут же опускает голову, чувствуя, что его щёки краснеют.  
— Серьёзно? — ещё более удивлённо спрашивает Сонгю. — И это всё? — Мёнсу кивает, не решаясь заговорить снова. – Эм, ладно, спасибо, но… Не стоило. Оставь себе.  
Сонгю едва касается руки Мёнсу, побуждая его опустить её, и, кажется, сердце Мёнсу пропускает удар.  
— Спасибо, сонбэ, — почти шепчет Мёнсу, всё-таки краснея.  
— Ты можешь идти. Тебе наверняка ещё надо делать домашнюю работу, — добавляет Сонгю.  
Кивнув, Мёнсу послушно разворачивается и так и замирает, понимая, что совсем не помнит, куда идти.  
— Прямо до конца улицы, потом на право, — Сонгю верно понимает замешательство Мёнсу. — Пройдёшь ещё немного, будет автобусная остановка. Автобус 7778, через шесть остановок будешь у школы. Дальше не заблудишься.  
— Спасибо, сонбэ! — ещё раз повторяет Мёнсу и скорее бежит по указанному Сонгю маршруту, растирая щёки и стараясь побороть смущение.

На следующий день Сонёль всё пытается разузнать, куда же ходил вчера Мёнсу, что сегодня прямо весь сияет. Мёнсу от него лишь отмахивается, загадочно молчит и улыбается, пряча лицо в ладонях.

***

На выходных Сонёль почти силой вытаскивает Мёнсу погулять. Мёнсу этим не очень-то доволен, но мама настояла, ведь «надо дышать свежим воздухом, а Сонёлли такой хороший мальчик».  
Мёнсу и Сонёль идут по парку, Сонёль восторженно болтает то ли о компьютерных игрушках, то ли о каких-то новых голливудских боевиках, а Мёнсу смотрит себе под ноги, совершенно не слушая, время от времени кивает и вставляет ничего не значащие «Да», «Ага», «Наверное» в монолог Сонёля. Мёнсу скучно. Он планировал сегодня поискать странички Сонгю в социальных сетях, в крайнем случае — поваляться в постели с новым томиком манги, а приходится терпеть жужжание Сонёля над ухом.  
— О, Ухён! — вдруг восклицает Сонёль и тащит Мёнсу куда-то в сторону.  
Мёнсу недовольно поднимает голову, собираясь возмущаться, но вместо этого замирает с открытым ртом, позволяя Сонёлю вести себя.  
Сонёль идёт прямо к Сонгю.  
Конечно, рядом с Сонгю стоит ещё один парень, и Мёнсу узнаёт в нём того самого Ухёна, который ругался на него в столовой пару недель назад, но разве это вообще имеет какое-то значение, если есть Сонгю?  
— Привет! — Сонёль радостно здоровается со старшеклассниками, а Мёнсу, неловко кланяясь, мнётся рядом, не решаясь подойти к Сонгю поближе.  
— Сонёлли! — голос Ухёна звучит так же радостно, но Сонгю молчит, и Мёнсу хочется посмотреть на него, но страшно — вдруг Сонгю злится из-за той неудачной слежки?  
— А это Мёнсу, мой друг! — всё так же радостно возвещает Сонёль, хватая Мёнсу за плечи и вытягивая вперёд.  
В любой другой ситуации Мёнсу бы тут же вырвался и заявил, что никакие они с Сонёлем не друзья, но сейчас, перед Сонгю, страшно сделать даже лишний вдох. Но набравшись смелости, Мёнсу всё же поднимает голову. Вопреки его страхам, Сонгю дружелюбно улыбается, и, видя его улыбку, Мёнсу слегка краснеет.  
— О… А мы к Сонхо-хёну собираемся, пошли с нами? У него как раз новая игра появилась! — предлагает Ухён, и Мёнсу не очень нравится эта идея, но Сонёль уверенно кивает и, хватая Мёнсу за локоть, снова тащит его за собой.  
— Но… Я не очень умею… — пытается возражать Мёнсу, ведь даже если он ещё не очень понял, что к чему, там явно есть какие-то игры, а Мёнсу всегда в играх не везёт, и позориться перед Сонгю ему уж точно не хочется.  
— Не волнуйся, Ухён всё сделает сам, — отвечает Сонгю, кажется, единственный, услышавший его, и, улыбаясь, хлопает Мёнсу по плечу.  
Мёнсу нервно сглатывает и опускает смущённый взгляд.

Как оказывается, «к Сонхо-хёну» — это в компьютерный клуб, а новая игра — какая-то стрелялка, и Мёнсу решает, что был прав, не ожидая от этого ничего хорошего. Но его чуть ли не насильно сажают в кресло перед компьютером, Сонёль впопыхах объясняет, что, где, как, и игра начинается.  
К большому удивлению Мёнсу, его убивают не первым. Первым, минут через десять после начала игры, Сонёль убивает Сонгю, но буквально через полминуты Ухён пристреливает Мёнсу. Теперь Сонёль и Ухён начинают охоту друг на друга, а Мёнсу растерянно смотрит в монитор Сонёля и совершенно не знает, что ему делать.  
— Вы два часа друг за другом гоняться будете, — минут через пять подаёт голос Сонгю, сидящий рядом с Ухёном на противоположном от Мёнсу конце стола. — Давайте мы пока что-нибудь попить купим.  
До Мёнсу не сразу доходит, что «мы» — это Сонгю и он, но Сонгю уже поднимается со своего кресла, ожидая от Мёнсу того же.  
Мёнсу неловко наедине с Сонгю. Ему хочется сказать Сонгю что-нибудь, но Мёнсу понятия не имеет, что, и совершенно не знает, а можно ли ему вообще говорить с Сонгю. Поэтому Мёнсу только и может, что идти за Сонгю, глядя то в пол, то на его спину.  
— Мёнсу, — Мёнсу вздрагивает, услышав, что Сонгю зовёт его по имени. — Ты нормально тогда добрался?  
Мёнсу зависает на несколько секунд, пытаясь осознать, что сейчас происходит. Мало того, что Сонгю называет его по имени, так ещё, выходит, Сонгю… беспокоился о нём?  
— Да! — кажется, слишком громко и резво отвечает Мёнсу, поняв, что его молчание затянулось. — Сонбэ всё хорошо объяснил, и я вернулся без проблем, спасибо!  
— Это хорошо. Но… Ты серьёзно шёл за мной только для того, чтобы вернуть пару сотен вон?  
— Да, сонбэ… — Мёнсу говорит уже гораздо тише, и снова сильно смущается. Не может же он признаться, что по каким-то непонятным причинам его непреодолимо тянет к Сонгю.  
— О… Ну, знаешь, в следующий раз, если тебе от меня будет что-то нужно, ты можешь просто подойти ко мне в школе, Мёнсу. Я не кусаюсь, — Сонгю улыбается, а только-только осмелевший Мёнсу снова смущается, видя его улыбку.  
— Хорошо, сонбэ, — едва шепчет Мёнсу, опять уставившись в пол.  
Сонгю хлопает его по плечу и отворачивается, чтобы купить четыре стакана газировки, а Мёнсу старается прийти в себя и успокоить участившееся сердцебиение. Только все попытки оказываются тщетными, потому что Сонгю едва задевает пальцы Мёнсу, передавая ему стаканы, и всё начинается с новой силой.  
К Ухёну и Сонёлю они возвращаются в молчании, и Мёнсу на самом деле не уверен, что смог бы сказать хоть слово, даже если бы Сонгю спросил его о чём-то.  
Ухён и Сонёль всё ещё играют, и Сонгю, поставив стакан перед Ухёном, вместо того, чтобы садиться на своё место, опирается локтями на спинку кресла Ухёна и наблюдает за игрой из-за его спины. Мёнсу, пропустив мимо ушей спасибо за напиток от Сонёля, встаёт сбоку от одноклассника и тоже наблюдает — казалось бы, за игрой, а на деле — за Сонгю.  
Сонгю смотрит с интересом, время от времени подсказывает — почему-то, Сонёлю — и посмеивается, когда Ухён возмущается: «Ты должен быть на моей стороне, хён!» В итоге выигрывает Сонёль, Сонгю поддразнивает Ухёна из-за проигрыша, а Мёнсу чувствует лёгкую зависть, слыша все эти Ухёновы «Ну хён!» Мёнсу тоже хочется называть Сонгю хёном, и это немного неприятно — что кто-то может, а он нет.  
— Мне пора, — вдруг говорит Сонгю через некоторое время простой болтовни.  
— Уже? — грустно спрашивает Ухён, и хоть пока что он Мёнсу не очень нравится, Мёнсу полностью согласен с его словами — ему хочется побыть с Сонгю подольше.  
— Ага. Время, — кивает Сонгю. — Приятно было познакомиться, Мёнсу.  
Улыбнувшись на прощание, Сонгю уходит, а Мёнсу снова чувствует, как краснеют его щёки.  
— Ну, сыграем ещё? — Сонёль смотрит на Мёнсу, ожидая, что тот сядет рядом, но Мёнсу качает головой.  
— Я… Мне… Надо идти… Тоже… Я обещал… Родителям… Извините… — судорожно бормочет Мёнсу и, откланявшись, торопится уйти из клуба.  
Оказавшись на улице, Мёнсу не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха: Сонгю уже ушёл. Разумеется, Мёнсу вовсе не надо никуда, ему просто хотелось догнать Сонгю и провести с ним хоть ещё минутку, но увы.  
В прочем, Мёнсу всё равно очень-очень счастлив, и даже немного благодарен Сонёлю за эту прогулку. Оказывается, даже от бесполезного Сонёля иногда может быть толк — например, он может привести к Сонгю.

***

При следующей встрече Мёнсу осторожно расспрашивает Сонёля о Сонгю и Ухёне. Но если про Ухёна Сонёль вываливает кучу совершенно бесполезной для Мёнсу информации — начиная с того, что мамы Сонёля и Ухёна дружат, и поэтому подружились и они, и заканчивая любимым футболистом Ухёна, чьё имя Мёнсу даже не пытается запоминать — то про Сонгю Сонёль знает совсем немного: Сонгю близкий друг Ухёна, они проводят много времени вместе и, в общем-то, на этом всё. Мёнсу это немного разочаровывает, но теперь он всё равно старается ходить по школе с Сонёлем чаще — ведь Сонёль может снова пойти к Ухёну, с Ухёном будет Сонгю, и Мёнсу и Сонгю снова встретятся.

Но, несмотря на все расчёты Мёнсу, встретить Сонгю снова ему удаётся только через несколько недель. Они с Сонёлем пытаются найти свободное место в столовой во время обеда, но никак не выходит — все столы заняты. Сонёль уже начинает жаловаться, что, похоже, им придётся есть где-то в коридоре, как из ниоткуда выплывает Ухён и, довольно улыбаясь, утягивает их в сторону, к столу, за которым сидят Сонгю и ещё один парень, которого Мёнсу уже видел раньше.  
— Ну и толпа сегодня! — усадив Мёнсу и Сонёля, Ухён сам садится рядом с Сонгю. — Хорошо, что у нас есть Дону, который всегда первым бежит на обед!  
— И благодаря нему за нами всегда забит этот столик. Ну, за редкими исключениями, — Сонгю улыбается Мёнсу, и у Мёнсу замирает сердце: неужели Сонгю помнит ту их встречу?  
— Да ладно, места всё равно много, а вместе веселее! — Дону улыбается широко и лучезарно и зачерпывает ложкой новую порцию супа. — Приятного аппетита!  
— И правда, — Сонгю согласно кивает и, как Мёнсу кажется, смотрит прямо на него. — Вы можете садиться с нами, если хотите!  
— Спасибо, сонбэ, — тихо, почти не слышно за такими же словами Сонёля, отвечает Мёнсу и торопится положить в рот побольше риса, чтобы не начать глупо улыбаться.  
Сонгю разрешил быть ближе, и Мёнсу никак не может не воспользоваться этой возможностью.

***

Следующие месяцы Мёнсу усердно учится, и это касается не столько занятий в классе, сколько Сонгю. Мёнсу учится быть рядом с ним спокойным. Не краснеть от случайных взглядов, не расплываться в улыбке при разговоре, не забывать дышать, если Сонгю к нему прикасается. Получается не сразу и не всегда, но в целом Мёнсу справляется. Тем более, с Сонгю он теперь проводит очень много времени. Сначала они обедают вместе (конечно, рядом с ними сидят ещё Дону, Ухён и Сонёль, но это ведь не так уж важно), потом начинают заниматься в библиотеке после уроков, ходить гулять, и даже если говорит Мёнсу с Сонгю всё ещё не так уж много, просто быть с Сонгю рядом для Мёнсу уже здорово, и он старается не упускать не единой возможности. А ещё Сонгю — это чудесная причина отвязаться от Сонёля, когда он, например, зовёт в кино на какой-то, как Мёнсу уверен, совершенно дурацкий фильм.  
— Не могу, — без сожалений отказывает Мёнсу. — Я собирался с Сонгю в библиотеку.  
— Опять Сонгю? — Сонёль грустно вздыхает. — Всё время у тебя Сонгю да Сонгю, влюбился в него что ли?  
Мёнсу возмущённо пихает Сонёля в бок, Сонёль смеётся, и Мёнсу бурчит, что у него дурацкие шутки. И вроде бы эта шутка забывается, но несколько часов спустя, когда Мёнсу сидит в библиотеке напротив Сонгю, отвлекаясь от своей работы по истории чтобы поглядеть, как красиво пальцы Сонгю держат ручку и как задумчиво он выискивает что-то в своём учебнике, не замечает, заглядевшись, что Сонгю зовёт его, а наконец услышав, встречается с Сонгю взглядом и снова краснеет и смущается, и сердце бьётся так странно, и Мёнсу вдруг думает, что в шутке Сонёля есть и доля правды.

Мысль о том, что Мёнсу влюбился в Сонгю, сначала немного пугает. Раньше Мёнсу никогда не влюблялся, и он просто не знает, что с этим надо делать. Он должен сказать об этом Сонгю? Или наоборот, лучше пока сохранить это в тайне? Возможно, стоит с кем-то посоветоваться, но единственный, кто приходит Мёнсу в голову — это Сонгю, и Мёнсу кажется странным просить у Сонгю совета о том, что делать, если Мёнсу влюбился в Сонгю.  
С другой стороны, после этого открытия многое становится для Мёнсу понятнее. Почему он краснеет рядом с Сонгю, смущается, не может на него спокойно смотреть, почему сердцебиение учащается — ведь во всей той романтической манге, что читает Мёнсу, влюблённые герои испытывают то же самое.  
В конце концов, Мёнсу смиряется с этим довольно легко. Сонгю классный, умный, многое знает и интересно об этом рассказывает, у него очень приятный голос, и он прекрасно поёт, у него красивые пальцы, и он умеет играть на пианино, а ещё когда он улыбается, его глаза становятся совсем маленькими, и это выглядит так очаровательно. Мёнсу влюблён в Сонгю, и Мёнсу принимает это как должное.

***

Мёнсу старается вести себя немного осторожнее рядом с Сонгю. Мёнсу очень нравится быть влюблённым в Сонгю, но ему кажется, что другим об этом знать не стоит. Но, кажется, ни Дону, ни Ухён, ни даже Сонёль, который постоянно пытается сунуть свой длинный нос в дела Мёнсу, ни о чём не догадываются, и Мёнсу очень доволен тем, что ему удаётся ничем себя не выдать.  
Мёнсу гложет мысль о том, что ему слишком мало Сонгю. Мёнсу может смотреть на Сонгю только в школе или когда они гуляют вместе, а этого катастрофически недостаточно. Целую неделю Мёнсу неуверенно поглядывает на свой фотоаппарат перед выходом в школу, пока всё-таки не решается его взять. Ведь если у Мёнсу будут фотографии Сонгю, он сможет смотреть на него всегда.

Первым о фотоаппарате узнаёт Сонёль. Он замечает его, когда Мёнсу утром достаёт из сумки свои тетради и тут же начинает требовать фотосессию. Мёнсу приходится согласиться — иначе Сонёля просто не заткнуть, да и всё равно Мёнсу планировал фотографировать всю их компанию вместе, чтобы не выдать, что затевается всё только ради Сонгю.  
Когда они все встречаются вместе, Сонёль тут же объявляет, что у Мёнсу сегодня с собой фотоаппарат. Мёнсу не очень доволен этим, но вроде бы все воспринимают идею пофотографироваться с большим энтузиазмом, и Сонгю тепло улыбается, а сердце Мёнсу, как обычно, начинает стучать быстрее.

После уроков они впятером идут на прогулку, и Мёнсу с трепетом сжимает фотоаппарат в руках. Старшие расспрашивают его о камере, и Мёнсу увлечённо рассказывает, даже не сразу, к своему огорчению, заметив, что Сонгю немного отстаёт вместе с Ухёном.  
Когда ребята приходят в парк, Дону, Ухён и Сонёль бросают сумки на землю и затевают какую-то совершенно не понятную Мёнсу игру, суть которой — носиться по лужайке, а Сонгю и Мёнсу усаживаются на траву.  
Сонгю с любопытством смотрит, как Мёнсу фотографирует ребят, и Мёнсу немного неловко от его взгляда, но он старается сохранять спокойствие. Сделав несколько снимков, Мёнсу всё ещё чувствует взгляд Сонгю на своей спине. Глубокий вздох, медленный счёт до трёх, и Мёнсу резко поворачивается, чтобы сделать то, зачем это всё устраивалось — сфотографировать Сонгю.  
Оказавшись в объективе фотоаппарата, Сонгю явно очень удивляется, и на первой фотографии у него получаются необычно большие глаза, что вызывает у Мёнсу улыбку.  
— Я же ничего не делаю, — бурчит Сонгю, кажется, немного смущённый вниманием к себе, и Мёнсу думает, что это безумно мило.  
— А я хочу сфотографировать вас всех, — категорично отвечает Мёнсу, хоть и думает, что хочет фотографировать только Сонгю. — Давай ещё раз, ты здесь на себя не похож.  
— Вот только из-за того, что я твой хён! — продолжая бурчать, Сонгю устраивается поудобнее, а у Мёнсу в руках камера дрожит — это первый раз, когда Сонгю называет себя его хёном.  
Сонгю улыбается и показывает знак V, и Мёнсу тут же запускает серию снимков. Пусть даже фотографии получатся совершенно одинаковыми, Мёнсу нужно больше Сонгю.  
Неожиданно в кадр врывается Ухён и, хохоча, валит Сонгю на траву и сам валится поперёк его живота. Дону падает Сонгю на ноги, мешая ему выбраться из-под Ухёна.  
— Устраиваешь Гю-хёну приватный фотосет? — Сонёль наваливается Мёнсу на спину и сразу же заглядывает в экран фотоаппарата.  
— Что? .. Нет! — Мёнсу немного краснеет, понимая, что всё на самом деле так, но, кажется, этого никто не замечает.  
— Как тебе удалось развести Гю-хёна? Он же вообще фоткаться не любит! — спрашивает Ухён, пытаясь увернуться от рук Сонгю, явно желающего его стукнуть.  
— Ага! Обычно по два часа его уговариваем, а тебе прям сразу дался! — поддакивает Дону и тут же сдавленно охает, потому что Сонгю удаётся пихнуть его коленом в живот.  
— Да слезьте вы с меня, придурки! — шипит Сонгю и кое-как спихивает с себя Ухёна.  
Дону благоразумно отползает от старшего сам, и Сонгю снова садится, немного помятый, весь растрёпанный и такой до безумия милый, что Мёнсу не может сдержаться и делает ещё один снимок.  
Услышав щелчок затвора, Сонгю снова удивляется, но в следующую секунду уже заливается смехом, отвешивая лёгкий подзатыльник Ухёну. Ухён тоже смеётся, потирая затылок, и Дону, и Сонёль… А Мёнсу просто не может не снимать это. И плевать на Ухёна, который в кадре слишком близко к Сонгю, и на Сонёля, который к спине Мёнсу как будто приклеился. Главное, что Сонгю такой… Мёнсу даже не может слов подходящих подобрать, чтобы описать Сонгю, но просто чувствует, что рядом с Сонгю всё становится совершенно не важным, кроме того, что они вместе. И Мёнсу уже чувствует прилив счастья от того, как много у него теперь Сонгю.  
— Эй, ты так всю карту памяти нами забьёшь, а с тобой так ни одной фотографии не будет, — говорит Сонгю, отсмеявшись.  
— И правда! Гю-хён, а сфоткай меня с Мёнсу! — не дожидаясь согласия самого Мёнсу, Сонёль берёт из его рук фотоаппарат и протягивает его Сонгю.  
Мёнсу пытается возражать, потому что перспектива фотографироваться с Сонёлем его не очень радует, да и драгоценную камеру с фотографиями Сонгю у него забрали слишком бесцеремонно, но Сонгю так улыбается, принимая камеру, что у Мёнсу пропадает желание сопротивляться. Если Сонгю будет улыбаться так, Мёнсу готов на всё, и фотография с Сонёлем — самое незначительное, что он может сделать.  
Мёнсу смущённо смотрит в камеру. Он не привык находиться по эту сторону объектива, да и перед Сонгю ему всё ещё немного неловко, а прилипший сбоку Сонёль никак не добавляет уверенности. Но Сонгю продолжает улыбаться, и от его улыбки Мёнсу чувствует себя лучше.  
Сделав снимок, Сонгю возвращает фотоаппарат, и Сонёль сразу же лезет смотреть, что получилось. А Мёнсу не так уж и важно, что там получилось с Сонёлем, потому что он вдруг решается осуществить одно своё желание.  
— А может ты тоже со мной сфотографируешься… хён? — называть Сонгю хёном пока непривычно, но это слово в адрес Сонгю оставляет такое восхитительное чувство на языке, что хочется произносить это снова и снова.  
— Да, давай, — соглашается Сонгю, и Мёнсу, кажется, слишком резво отползает от Сонёля к нему.  
Ладонь Сонгю на плече греет сильнее, чем яркое июньское солнце, и губы неконтролируемо растягиваются в улыбке. Мёнсу не отходит от Сонгю и после того, как их фотографируют, и совершенно не замечает, что Сонёль медленно подбирается к нему поближе.  
— Нам нужна общая селка! — вдруг восклицает Ухён, выхватывая камеру.  
Мёнсу пытается возражать, ведь это же не какой-нибудь телефон с фронталкой, а самая настоящая камера, полупроф, но все, даже Сонгю, кучкуются вокруг Ухёна, а сам Ухён лишь задорно подмигивает.  
— Не парься, я профи!  
Сонёль снова прижимается к боку Мёнсу, а рука Сонгю вновь ложится на его плечо, Дону ложится на траву перед ними, а Ухён, держа камеру на вытянутой руке, пытается подобрать правильный угол. Мёнсу уверен, что из этого не получится ничего хорошего, но на деле фотография получается очень тёплой, они все помещаются в кадр и улыбаются, и Мёнсу даже хвалит Ухёна — видно, в селках он и правда профи.

Ребята проводят в парке ещё пару часов. Они играют, болтают, смеются — Мёнсу в прямом смысле валяется и до слёз хохочет от шуток Дону и от последующего заявления Сонёля, что он смеётся, как тюлень. Мёнсу делает ещё много снимков: и Дону, и Ухёна, и Сонёля, и, конечно же, Сонгю, и их всех вместе. И возвращаясь домой Мёнсу думает, что даже если бы ему не удалось заполучить фотографии Сонгю, этот вечер всё равно был бы замечательным.

Дома Мёнсу в первую очередь отсылает Сонёлю те фотографии, где он есть — он просил об этом, и лучше уж Мёнсу отправит всё сразу, чем потом будет терпеть бесконечные напоминания от Сонёля.  
А затем Мёнсу смотрит фотографии Сонгю. Каждое изображение он разглядывает по несколько минут, изумляясь, как же Сонгю может быть таким… Идеальным? Мёнсу понимает, что, если судить объективно, во внешности Сонгю есть какие-то недостатки, но для Мёнсу Сонгю всё равно самый идеальный на свете. Особенно долго Мёнсу смотрит на тот снимок, где они с Сонгю вдвоём. Фотография получилась немного нерезкой, видимо, у кого-то (Мёнсу недовольно косится на «Спасибо!!!!!!!! 😁🙌👍» от Сонёля, всплывшее в низу экрана) кривые руки, которые не держат камеру ровно, но Мёнсу всё равно не может нарадоваться, глядя на это фото. Мёнсу ясно видит, что рядом с Сонгю он сам выглядит гораздо радостнее обычного, и ему очень хочется думать, что Сонгю тоже рядом с ним улыбается шире.  
Мёнсу разбирает фотографии до самой ночи, упорно борясь с желанием поставить очередную фотографию Сонгю на рабочий стол если не телефона, то хотя бы компьютера. Но в итоге все фотографии остаются в специальной папочке и копируются на флэшку — на всякий случай.  
Мёнсу ложится спать поздно, зато очень довольный сегодняшним днём. К большой радости Мёнсу, в эту ночь ему снится Сонгю.

***

Вместе с июльской жарой приходят сначала выматывающие семестровые экзамены, а затем и долгожданные летние каникулы.  
Хоть Мёнсу и надеялся, что каждый день каникул он сможет проводить с Сонгю, на деле всё получается, конечно же, совершенно не так. На каждое приглашение пойти погулять Сонгю отвечает, что лежит дома под вентилятором и на улицу в такую жару не выйдет, и даже Ухёну и Дону не удаётся его вытащить. А дома у Мёнсу под вентилятором почти каждый день лежит Сонёль. Сонёль, в отличие от Сонгю, которым Мёнсу очень гордился — у него по всем предметам высшие баллы в классе, экзамены сдал плохо, и мама Сонёля попросила Мёнсу помочь ему с математикой, а мама Мёнсу на это согласилась, даже не поинтересовавшись, что её сын об этом думает. Вообще, Мёнсу даже честно пытается что-то объяснять Сонёлю в первые этак полчаса их встреч, а потом у обоих от жары начинает плавиться мозг, и, вручая Сонёлю пульт от телевизора или мышку с клавиатурой, Мёнсу погружается в чудесные миры манги, думая о том, что из Сонгю получился бы славный герой для сёдзё, и почти напрочь игнорируя наличие Сонёля в комнате.  
За две недели Сонёль успевает всё-таки зазубрить несколько формул, перестать пугаться степеней и окончательно запомнить, что такое дискриминант и зачем он нужен, посмеяться над Мёнсу («Серьёзно? Ты читаешь мангу для девчонок?!»), получить тапочком в лоб, осознать свою ошибку и наговорить странных вещей («Боже, ты такой милый, ну прямо умереть можно!»). Мёнсу успевает прочитать один сериал, в котором главный герой удивительно напоминает Сонгю, начать следующий, тысячу раз отвлечься от чтения (потому Сонёль хочет есть, пить, в туалет, замёрз, запарился, не туда нажал, о чём ему непременно надо сообщать Мёнсу), запустить в Сонёля тапочком (потому что достал) и попасть, поставить пароль на папку с фотографиями Сонгю (на случай если Сонёль опять не туда нажмёт) и просто безумно соскучиться по Сонгю. Несмотря на то, что переписываются они каждый день, Мёнсу очень сильно не хватает Сонгю. Мёнсу раз в пару дней пытается позвать Сонгю погулять, но тот упорно отказывается из-за жары. А потом совершенно внезапно Сонгю приглашает Мёнсу встретиться сам, и Мёнсу, не находя себе места от радости, считает часы до долгожданной встречи.

Мёнсу слегка расстраивается, увидев на условленном месте встречи Ухёна и Сонёля, но ничуть не удивляется: было бы слишком наивно думать, что Сонгю позвал одного Мёнсу, как бы сильно ни хотелось, чтобы это оказалось правдой.  
А вот когда, опоздав на пять минут, прибегает запыхавшийся Дону, а Сонгю так и нет, Мёнсу уже удивлён, ведь на его памяти Сонгю ни разу не опаздывал. Ещё больше Мёнсу удивляет, что отсутствие Сонгю, похоже, напрягает его одного, а Дону и Ухён и вовсе уже собираются куда-то уходить, и Мёнсу неуверенно озвучивает своё недоумение.  
Ухён и Дону удивлённо переглядываются.  
— Так ты не знаешь? — Мёнсу мотает головой и слегка хмурится. Чего же такого он не знает? – О, тогда это будет для тебя сюрпризом! — Ухён заговорщически улыбается и машет рукой, указывая идти за ним.  
Мёнсу бросает вопросительный взгляд на Сонёля, надеясь, что хоть он объяснит ему, что здесь происходит, но Сонёль лишь пожимает плечами.

Старшие приводят их в какой-то бар. Мёнсу никогда не был в подобных местах, поэтому он с интересом разглядывая всё вокруг. Бар находится в подвальном помещении, и здесь даже прохладно, особенно по сравнению с жаркой улицей. Небольшой зал освещён тусклым светом желтоватых ламп, расположившихся над круглыми деревянными столиками. Вдоль одной из стен раскинулась длинная барная стойка, а напротив неё — небольшая сцена, на которой сейчас стояли стул и микрофонная стойка. Народу было, пожалуй, довольно много: были заняты почти все места за столиками, а за стойкой осталось не так уж много свободных стульев. Прямо напротив сцены пустуют четыре стула, на два из которых уверенно садятся Дону и Ухён, давая «пять» бармену. Сонёль и Мёнсу забираются на стулья рядом.  
Мёнсу на самом деле и не знает, чего ожидать. Он не думал, что Сонгю может не прийти на встречу, которую сам назначил, не думал, что Сонгю позовёт их в подобное заведение, а судя по поведению Дону и Ухёна, они здесь далеко не в первый раз.  
От построения логических цепочек Мёнсу отвлекает пробежавший по залу гул, и Мёнсу поднимает глаза к сцене ровно за секунду до того, как слышит голос, что узнает из тысячи.  
— Добрый вечер, — у Мёнсу, кажется, непроизвольно открывается рот, и Сонёль, Ухён и Дону хихикают над этим, но Мёнсу не слышит их: всё его внимание устремлено к Сонгю, стоящему на сцене.  
В руках Сонгю гитара. Он касается струн, и по залу разливается мелодия. Недолгий проигрыш, и Сонгю начинает петь.  
Мёнсу не знает, что это за песня, но ему кажется, что он никогда не слышал ничего прекраснее. Мёнсу слушает голос Сонгю и не может оторвать взгляда от его пальцев, что срывают со струн аккорд за аккордом, от его полуприкрытых глаз, от его губ… Сонгю кажется таким неземным и просто до одурения прекрасным. Как там в манге говорят, «сердце трепещет»? У Мёнсу оно не то что трепещет, оно из груди чуть ли не выпрыгивает, выделывая такие кульбиты, что позавидует самый искусный акробат. Сонгю берёт высокую ноту, и несколько девчонок рядом со сценой начинают визжать, и Мёнсу не знает, что ему хочется больше — попросить их заткнуться или сделать так же.  
Сонгю исполняет ещё несколько песен, аккомпанируя себе на гитаре. Мёнсу неотрывно смотрит на него, забывая, что вокруг есть ещё люди, забывая собственное имя и не обращая внимания ни на что, кроме Сонгю, его голоса, его пальцев, перебирающих струны. Закончив песню, Сонгю отходит от микрофона и оставляет гитару, и Мёнсу думает, что на этом всё закончится. Но Сонгю возвращается к микрофону и, охватывая его пальцами, снова поёт — уже без аккомпанемента. Мёнсу забывает, как дышать. Мёнсу ловит взглядом каждое движение Сонгю, впитывает каждый его звук. Глядя, как ладонь Сонгю плавно движется по микрофонной стойке, Мёнсу чуть со стула не падает — Сонёль вовремя успевает его удержать, но Мёнсу этого не замечает. Для Мёнсу сейчас существует только Сонгю.  
Сонгю допевает и кланяется. Небольшой зал взрывается овациями. Кто-то лишь вяло хлопает, кто-то не только хлопает, но и поддерживает криками, девчонки у сцены визжат. Мёнсу аплодирует так активно и громко, как только может, как будто бы пытаясь быть громче всех людей вокруг, так что вскоре ладони даже начинают побаливать. Сонгю, улыбаясь, снова кланяется и уходит со сцены.  
Мёнсу постепенно начинает возвращаться в реальность. Голос Сонгю в ушах сменяется шумом толпы. Люди вокруг восторженно отзываются о выступлении Сонгю, но тут же меняют тему и возвращаются к своим делам, и Мёнсу этого искренне не понимает: неужели только у него пение Сонгю вызывает столько восторга и восхищения? Даже Сонёль и Ухён косятся на Мёнсу как-то странно, но Мёнсу предпочитает не задумываться об этом.  
— Ну, как? — Сонгю неожиданно появляется сбоку, опираясь на барную стойку рядом с Мёнсу. Все связные хвалебные оды в голове Мёнсу резко рассыпаются, оставляя лишь желание растечься перед Сонгю лужицей.  
— Как всегда круто, хён, — улыбается Ухён, и Сонёль согласно кивает.  
— Ты взорвал их, хён! — восклицает Дону, салютуя стаканом с газировкой.  
— Это было невероятно! — не выдерживает Мёнсу. — Ты пел восхитительно, и играл, и песни очень классные! В общем… было здорово… да… — первоначальный запал Мёнсу стихает, и ему становится неловко из-за столь бурного выражения эмоции.  
— Тебе настолько понравилось? — хоть Мёнсу успел испугаться, что Сонгю разозлится, тот был немного удивлён, но явно доволен такой реакцией. — Я скину тебе оригиналы песен, послушаешь.  
Мёнсу активно кивает, хотя ему вовсе не нужны оригиналы, ему нужен лишь голос Сонгю. Сонгю с улыбкой треплет его по волосам.  
— Оппа! — к Сонгю подбегают три девочки. Мёнсу кажется, что это именно они кричали у сцены, а ещё ему категорически не нравится длина их юбок. — Оппа, ты такой классный! Ты так здорово поёшь! Оппа, распишись вот здесь!  
Девушки наперебой расхваливают Сонгю, и Мёнсу недовольно на них смотрит. Ему не нравится, что Сонгю им так мило улыбается, и что они смотрят на него так восторженно, и что они вообще стоят рядом с Сонгю. И хоть Сонгю уделяет им всего пару минут, Мёнсу кажется, что проходит целая вечность, пока эти девчонки не уходят.  
— Ого, да у тебя и фанатки уже есть! — с задорной улыбкой Сонёль опирается на плечо Мёнсу.  
Сонгю лишь смущённо улыбается.  
Ещё какое-то время ребята сидят в баре, болтая и распивая газировку, пока Сонгю не предлагает расходиться, потому что скоро в бар потянутся те, кто хочет только напиться, и школьникам здесь делать точно нечего.

Вернувшись домой Мёнсу обнаруживает, что Сонгю уже успел прислать ему те песни, что пел сегодня. Мёнсу не спит до пяти утра, слушая эти песни на повторе десятки раз, и неизменно думает, что с голосом Сонгю они звучали куда лучше.

***

На следующее утро Мёнсу просыпается с чёткой мыслью: ему нужна гитара, и он просто обязан научиться на ней играть.  
Правда, пожалуй, пробуждение Мёнсу с этой мыслью было бы чуть более счастливым, если бы первым, кого он увидел, не оказался Сонёль, сидящий на стуле в комнате Мёнсу. Как оказалось, Сонёль пришёл ещё рано утром, и мама Мёнсу, перед тем как уйти на работу, пустила его в квартиру, надеясь, что Мёнсу скоро проснётся. Но из-за ночи с музыкой Сонгю Мёнсу проспал ещё часа три, и едва Мёнсу открывает глаза, Сонёль тут же принимается жаловаться, что всё это время ему было безумно скучно сидеть одному.  
С трудом поднявшись с кровати и с не меньшим трудом не сказав Сонёлю никакой колкости, Мёнсу топает на кухню, ведь мама всегда оставляет им с Мунсу завтрак, а без еды Мёнсу функционировать не в состоянии. Завтрака на кухне не оказывается. По чистосердечному признанию Сонёля, завтрак Мёнсу уже давно разъеден («А ты б ещё дольше дрых!») самим Сонёлем и Мунсу, который уже сбежал гулять с друзьями. Зато Сонёль добровольно вызывается приготовить новый завтрак, и для Мёнсу это, на самом деле, настоящее спасение: для него даже яичница — непостижимые вершины кулинарного искусства. Сонёль же делает не только яичницу (даже с беконом, помидорами, зеленью и, более того, вкусную!), но и варит кофе (Мёнсу не любит кофе, но этот всё-таки выпивает — отказываться не вежливо, да и, по правде признаться, он получается сносным). Мёнсу снова жив и даже благодарен Сонёлю, а ещё решает быть с ним сегодня подружелюбнее.  
Запас дружелюбия Мёнсу иссякает довольно быстро, когда Сонёль после долгих объяснений никак не может понять, что надо делать с геометрическими прогрессиями и пытается решать их по правилам арифметических прогрессий, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что они совершенно разные. Мёнсу безумно хочется обозвать Сонёля непроходимым кретином и идиотом, и только приготовленный Сонёлем завтрак его от этого удерживает. В итоге, оставив попытки вбить в голову Сонёля геометрические прогрессии сегодня, Мёнсу мирно выставляет Сонёля за дверь, сославшись на свои дела.  
Дела – это, разумеется, гитара, мысль о которой так и не выходит у Мёнсу из головы. Мёнсу решает не откладывать покупку, ведь чем скорее у него появится гитара, тем скорее он начнёт учиться играть и тем скорее их с Сонгю свяжет ещё одна крепкая нить общих увлечений. Конечно, Мёнсу не собирается покупать гитару сразу же, он всё-таки хороший сын, и не будет делать такие крупные покупки, не получив одобрения родителей, но ничто не мешает ему просто дойти до магазина и присмотреть подходящий инструмент. И, возможно, нет никакой нужды не говорить об этом Сонёлю, но Мёнсу уверен, что, узнав про гитару, Сонёль непременно увязался бы с ним, а покупка первой гитары — это совсем не то, что Мёнсу хочет разделить с Сонёлем.

Мёнсу находит адрес вроде бы достаточно приличного и крупного музыкального магазина и не мешкая едет туда.  
В магазине странно. Повсюду музыкальные инструменты, виниловые пластинки, диски, ноты, и всё это кажется Мёнсу непривычным, необычным и безумно привлекательным и интересным. С любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, Мёнсу доходит до отдела с гитарами и зависает. Гитар много. Очень много. Разных форм, разных цветов. Какие-то выглядят совершенно обычно, какие-то даже немного пугающе, похоже на гитары суровых рокеров, чьи песни для Мёнсу всегда были слишком тяжёлыми. От этого разнообразия глаза разбегаются, и Мёнсу совершенно не представляет, что ему нужно.  
— Мёнсу? — Мёнсу вздрагивает от неожиданности: услышать этот голос сейчас он ожидал меньше всего.  
Сонгю подходит ближе, и Мёнсу чувствует ещё большее смятение. Мёнсу надеялся пока сохранить свои планы о гитаре в тайне даже о Сонгю, раскрывшись ему только тогда, когда у Мёнсу уже будет хоть что-то получаться, но, похоже, таким планам сбыться не суждено.  
— Я и не знал, что ты тоже играешь на гитаре! — Сонгю выглядит очень заинтересованным, и Мёнсу непроизвольно начинает улыбаться: ему нравится, что Сонгю смотрит на него так.  
— Я не играю… ещё. Я… Я только решил научиться, — смущаясь, Мёнсу решает признаться в том, что он пока не состоятелен в гитарах, чем пытаться строить из себя эксперта перед Сонгю.  
— Так это будет твоя первая гитара? — глаза Сонгю прямо загораются воодушевлением. — А на чём играть хочешь — на классике, вестерне, электро?  
— Я… не знаю, — Мёнсу немного пугается, потому что он действительно совсем ничего не знает о гитарах, и все эти слова ему совершенно не знакомы. — Я просто пока хотел посмотреть, посоветоваться…  
— Ну, это правильно, — согласно кивает Сонгю. — Знаешь, я бы рекомендовал тебе акустику! Хоть на классике и учиться легче, потому что струны нейлоновые, на акустике всё же звук ярче, да и играть можно гораздо больше всего… Пошли, покажу!  
Сонгю хватает Мёнсу за руку и ведёт его куда-то по гитарному отделу, Мёнсу не очень понимает, куда. Мёнсу смотрит на руку Сонгю, сжимающую его запястье, и старается не сойти с ума от нахлынувших чувств. Ладонь Сонгю тёплая, но несмотря на летнюю жару её прикосновение к коже приятно. Пальцы Сонгю, смыкающиеся на запястье Мёнсу, длинные и очень красивые.  
— На классическую гитару нельзя ставить металлические струны, — Сонгю продолжает говорить на ходу, а Мёнсу теряет осознание реальности в его голосе и искренне радуется, что Сонгю хотя бы на него не смотрит, потому что взгляд Сонгю сделал бы это и без того впечатляющее комбо из тактильных и слуховых ощущений совсем убийственным. — От металлических гриф и верхняя дека деформируются, а бридж вообще вылететь может. Металл — для вестерна и электро, а если всё-таки выберешь классику — то только нейлон. Запомнил?  
Сонгю отпускает руку Мёнсу. Мёнсу рассеянно кивает. Он был слишком увлечён своими ощущениями и не слишком вслушивался в слова Сонгю, но вот в этом признаваться Мёнсу точно не хотелось.  
— Отлично! Вот, смотри, — Сонгю снимает со стены одну из гитар. — Yamaha C-40. Пожалуй, для начинающего — один из самых разумных вариантов, цена вполне соответствует качеству. Звучит хорошо, ну, разве что у высоких нот металлический призвук немного есть, но это прииграется. Вот, послушай, — Сонгю наигрывает короткую мелодию, и Мёнсу уже снова готов переходить в режим фаната. – Ну, как тебе?  
— Она… классная, — неуверенно отвечает Мёнсу, касаясь корпуса гитары. Он, конечно, очень благодарен Сонгю за советы, но для Мёнсу это всё равно ничего не значит, и единственная характеристика, которую он может дать этой гитаре — она чёрная.  
— А есть ещё вот такая, — передавая чёрную гитару Мёнсу, Сонгю берёт другой инструмент. — Yamaha C-70. Она подороже, но, честно, звука в ней больше, чем цены. Звучание чистое, на низких и высоких частотах тоже. Сравни, — Сонгю играет ту же мелодию, что и на чёрной гитаре, и хоть Мёнсу особой разницы не слышит, искренне верит, что она есть. – Вот, я бы советовал выбирать из этих двух. C-70, конечно, лучше, но C-40 тоже очень хороша. Здесь уж скорее от финансов зависит. Помни, надо будет покупать чехол и ещё комплект струн как минимум. Так какая больше нравится? Или хочешь ещё что-нибудь посмотреть?  
Мёнсу беспомощно переводит взгляд с одной гитары на другую, а потом на висящие на стене инструменты. Он так и не понял, что именно ему нужно, но раз Сонгю советует эти, у Мёнсу нет причин к нему не прислушаться. Ещё раз посмотрев то на одну гитару, то на другую, Мёнсу решительно сжимает гриф чёрной, выбрав её, наверное, по самой дурацкой причине на свете — потому что она чёрная.  
— Отличный выбор! — Сонгю одобрительно улыбается и ставит вторую гитару на место. — Кстати, если будут какие-то проблемы или вопросы, когда будешь учиться, смело обращайся! Я с радостью подскажу тебе, Мёнсу.  
Мёнсу смущённо улыбается, уже предвкушая, сколько прекрасных минут с Сонгю ему принесёт эта гитара.

Домой Мёнсу возвращается со своей новой гитарой за плечами. Он честно не собирался покупать её сразу, не сказав родителям, но Сонгю так радовался тому, что у Мёнсу будет гитара, что Мёнсу не удержался. Тем более, у него было с собой достаточно денег для этой гитары, а на чехол Сонгю одолжил. Да и ради восторженного блеска в глазах Сонгю Мёнсу бы сделал и не такое.  
Оказавшись дома, Мёнсу сразу же находит уроки игры в интернете и начинает заниматься. Он должен впечатлить Сонгю своими успехами как можно скорее!

***

Хранить гитару в тайне от Сонёля удаётся ровно восемнадцать часов.  
Виной этому, в прочем, ошибка самого Мёнсу. Весь прошлый вечер он провёл за найденными в интернете уроками и с радостью просидел бы за ними и всю ночь, если бы не пришла мама и не сказала, что гитара, пусть и не обговоренная с родителями, это, конечно, здорово, но всем в доме хочется спать, а не слушать гитарные трельканья. Мёнсу с мамой согласился, но поленился убирать гитару далеко, надеясь ещё позаниматься утром и спрятать её перед приходом Сонёля, но сбыться этим планам оказывается не суждено. Сонёль снова приходит к Мёнсу раньше обычного и сразу же замечает чехол с гитарой.  
Как Мёнсу и ожидал, Сонёль реагирует на гитару громко. Сначала восторгается тем, что гитара — это круто, потом жалуется на то, что Мёнсу ничего ему не сказал раньше. А затем Сонёль говорит то, чего Мёнсу совсем не мог предположить.  
— А я на барабанах играю! Сыграем вместе?  
— Я только начал учиться, так что вряд ли смогу тебе помочь, — только отмахивается Мёнсу. Гитара — это то, что должно связывать Мёнсу с Сонгю, а не со всякими Сонёлями.  
— Ну, потом, когда научишься, — не сдаётся Сонёль. — А когда наши одноклассницы об этом узнают, они же совсем с ума сойдут!  
— Почему? — совсем не понимает Мёнсу. Какие ещё одноклассницы?  
— Да у нас же все девчонки и так по тебе сохнут, а гитара — это знаешь какой плюс к крутости? — Мёнсу всё ещё не может понять, что связывает его с какими-то девчонками и причём здесь его гитара, а Сонёль лишь удивлённо на него смотрит. — Серьёзно?! Ты не замечал?  
Мёнсу только пожимает плечами и берёт учебник по математике, чтобы выбрать для Сонёля какую-нибудь задачку позаковыристей, а то нечего с дурацкими вопросами приставать.  
— Вот же… — качает головой Сонёль, неохотно доставая свою тетрадку.

***

Через месяц Мёнсу всё-таки решается показать Сонгю, чему он научился. И хотя Мёнсу кажется, что жалкая песенка из трёх аккордов — это безумно мало, и он должен был выучить куда больше, Сонгю его хвалит, поздравляет с первой выученной песней, и Мёнсу чувствует себя на самом деле счастливым.  
А затем Сонгю разрешает Мёнсу остаться и посмотреть на его репетицию. Зал бара — того самого, где Мёнсу увидел так впечатлившее его выступление Сонгю — пуст, ведь до открытия осталось ещё два часа. Они вдвоём сидят на сцене, и больше никого вокруг.  
Мёнсу зачарованно смотрит, как Сонгю поёт. Его голос звучит не громко, но проникает в душу, отзываясь учащённым сердцебиением в груди Мёнсу. Сонгю же расслаблен и улыбается, а Мёнсу не может оторвать от его улыбки взгляда. И вдруг Мёнсу чувствует это. Жгучее, сжимающее сердце желание поцеловать Сонгю. Хоть Мёнсу и знает, что влюблён в Сонгю, и знает, то влюблённый люди целуются, он никогда не задумывался о том, что он мог бы целоваться с Сонгю. А тут — захотелось, и Мёнсу не может ничего с собой сделать. Мёнсу краснеет, смущённо опускает голову и кусает губы, стараясь не думать о губах Сонгю. Сонгю ничего этого не замечает, и продолжает играть, глядя куда-то в пустоту зала. Мёнсу тяжело слушать Сонгю — из-за переполняющих чувств, готовых вот-вот вырваться наружу, и из-за того, что Сонгю слишком непозволительно прекрасен и удивителен, когда поёт. Мёнсу с трудом дослушивает песню до конца и собирается уходить, боясь, что, поддавшись чарам голоса Сонгю, он может натворить чего-то неправильного.  
— Уже? — Сонгю кажется немного огорчённым, и у Мёнсу под сердцем ёкает: Сонгю правда нравится проводить с ним время?  
— Да, мне пора, прости, хён, — извиняется Мёнсу, пытаясь забрать свою гитару, которую Сонгю держит в руках.  
— Да ладно, — Сонгю улыбается, всё ещё не отпуская гитару. — А ты, кстати, не поёшь случайно? Не хочешь записаться к нам в школьный хор?  
— Не знаю, хён, я не пробовал, — бормочет Мёнсу.  
— Ну, ты подумай, ладно? А с ней, — Сонгю глади гитару Мёнсу по грифу и затем сам осторожно убирает её в чехол, а Мёнсу ловит себя на мысли, что завидует собственной гитаре. — С ней ты правда молодец! Продолжай в том же духе!  
— Спасибо, хён, — Мёнсу смущённо улыбается и наконец-то забирает свою гитару. — До встречи!  
— Мёнсу, — Сонгю вскакивает и опирается на плечи едва отвернувшегося Мёнсу. — Ты ведь придёшь на моё выступление послезавтра?  
— Да, Сонгю-хён, — еле слышно отвечает Мёнсу, чувствуя дыхание Сонгю на своей щеке и боясь повернуться к нему лицом.

Вернувшись домой Мёнсу почти весь вечер валяется на кровати, улыбаясь, как сумасшедший, потому что сегодня Сонгю почти обнимал его, и они были как никогда близко.

***

С осенью приходит новый учебный семестр, и Мёнсу снова может видеться с Сонгю в школе почти каждый день. К тому же, Мёнсу понимает, что соскучился за лето не только по Сонгю, но и по Дону, и даже по Ухёну немного. По Сонёлю Мёнсу не скучал вовсе, потому что Сонёль всё лето не отлипал от него со своим незнанием математики, и с Сонёлем Мёнсу бы счастливо не виделся ещё хотя бы недельку.  
Сонгю всё продолжает напоминать про школьный хоровой кружок, и в конце концов Мёнсу всё-таки решается попробовать. Ведь если всё получится, они с Сонгю смогут проводить вместе ещё больше времени, а если нет, то об этом всё равно будет знать только Сонгю, которому Мёнсу сразу говорит, что не очень-то уверен в своих силах, да и не должен же Сонгю отвернуться от него всего лишь из-за хора, Сонгю же не такой.  
В хоровой Мёнсу встречают, к его удивлению, очень тепло и радушно, а Сонгю, который тоже присутствует на прослушивании Мёнсу вместе с руководящим хором учителем музыки и ещё парой незнакомых ребят, ободряюще улыбается. Правда, присутствие Сонгю заставляет Мёнсу нервничать только сильнее. Он не особенно волнуется из-за учителя и других учеников, да даже если бы весь школьный хор собрался на прослушивание, Мёнсу не сильно бы беспокоился. Но петь перед Сонгю волнительно и страшно, Мёнсу боится разочаровать Сонгю своим пением лишь чуть-чуть меньше, чем боялся разочаровать его своей игрой на гитаре. Как назло, за рояль садится именно Сонгю, и Мёнсу уже уверен, что сейчас опозорится, не справившись с чувствами, потому что Сонгю и музыка — это запретно прекрасное сочетание.  
Сначала Мёнсу просят взять несколько нот, и с этим он вроде бы более-менее справляется, только на самой высокой голос предательски дрожит. Мёнсу теряется, но Сонгю смотрит на него твёрдо и уверенно, и Мёнсу старается взять себя в руки. Затем ему нужно спеть куплет песни под аккомпанемент, и Мёнсу слышит, что в одном моменте — на всё тех же высоких нотах — его голос идёт куда-то не туда, но в целом выходит вроде переживаемо. Мёнсу благодарят и просят подождать в коридоре, так как сегодня должны пройти прослушивания ещё трое ребят. Выходя из зала, Мёнсу видит ободряющую улыбку Сонгю, но она его совершенно не успокаивает: а вдруг это из жалости?  
Мёнсу серьёзно нервничает. Что если он был настолько плох, что Сонгю теперь вообще стыдно, что они знакомы, и он больше никогда не подойдёт к Мёнсу в школе? А сейчас Сонгю и его друзья по хору над ним просто смеются? Да, конечно, Мёнсу готовился к этому прослушиванию, тренировался, но что если он всего лишь безголосый идиот, которому медведь на ухо наступил, и Сонгю больше не захочет с ним общаться?  
Через пятнадцать минут нервного напряжения из зала выходит Сонгю, и Мёнсу, как и остальные, кто пришёл на прослушивание сегодня, с волнением смотрит на него. Но Сонгю лишь улыбается и ничего не говорит, а за ним выходит учитель и торжественно объявляет, что все приняты. Мёнсу немного удивлён, но, как и все, благодарно кланяется.  
Едва учитель уходит, Сонгю тут же подходит к Мёнсу и совершенно неожиданно для Мёнсу обнимает его за плечи.  
— Поздравляю! Ты хорошо сегодня справился!  
Сонгю кажется очень довольным, а Мёнсу боится даже вдохнуть. Сонгю обнимает его. Сонгю его обнимает. Не просто хлопает по плечу, а обнимает, и не где-то в фантазиях Мёнсу, а совершенно реально обнимает, причём довольно крепко, даже слегка прижимает к себе, и Мёнсу даже шелохнуться не может, боясь, что от минимального движения всё это исчезнет. Мёнсу не знает, стоят они так лишь пару секунд или несколько долгих минут, теряясь в восприятии времени, но едва он решается обнять Сонгю в ответ, Сонгю отстраняется и просто с улыбкой смотрит на Мёнсу.  
— Но я пару раз ошибся… — неуверенно и стыдливо признаётся Мёнсу, но Сонгю, как и обычно, ободряюще хлопает его по плечу.  
— Ничего страшного, мы тебя поднатаскаем, и нормально в теноры пойдёшь! Кстати, первая репетиция в четверг, не опаздывай! Ох, как же круто, что ты теперь с нами!  
Мёнсу смущённо улыбается и опускает взгляд, прекрасно понимая, что после всего этого сегодня вечером он снова не сможет быть спокойным от переполняющих его чувств к Сонгю.

***

О том, что Мёнсу теперь присоединился к хоровому кружку, всем рассказывает Сонгю за очередным совместным обедом. Мёнсу на самом деле не видел смысла об этом распространяться, но Сонгю кажется таким довольным, что Мёнсу только и может, что смущённо улыбаться.  
Больше всего этой новости радуется Дону, искренне поздравляя Мёнсу с успешным прохождением прослушивания. Ухён улыбается, но, как кажется Мёнсу, немного натянуто, в прочем, Мёнсу это особо не волнует. На самом деле, Мёнсу даже немного злорадствует, что время в хоровой разделять с Сонгю будет именно он, а не Ухён. А вот Сонёль даже не пытается выглядеть радостным и смотрит на Мёнсу хмуро.  
— Ты не говорил, что хочешь вступить в хор, — Мёнсу даже немного смешно от того, с каким упрёком это говорится, но он лишь пожимает плечами.  
— Я не думал, что смогу это.  
— И зря, — встревает Сонгю, который, кажется, заметил, что что-то идёт не так, и пытается разрядить обстановку. — Если ты будешь практиковаться, всё получится просто отлично!  
Мёнсу изо всех сил старается улыбаться не слишком широко. Ему очень нравится слышать такие слова от Сонгю.

Когда Мёнсу приходит на первое занятие в хоре, его ждёт не очень приятный сюрприз. В хоровой рядом с Сонгю оказывается Ухён. Ухён улыбается, приветствуя Мёнсу, и Мёнсу эта улыбка кажется весьма самодовольной, но, возможно, ему лишь мерещится от досады.  
Сонгю же очень радуется тому, что Мёнсу пришёл, и это даже поднимает Мёнсу настроение. В прочем, оно тут же портится, когда Мёнсу отправляют подальше к другим тенорам, а Сонгю и Ухён остаются на почётных местах солистов впереди хора вдвоём.  
Сначала идёт долгая распевка, затем хористам раздают партии, и начинается репетиция песни. Мёнсу старается, очень старается, и, кажется, сейчас ему успешно удаётся не мазать мимо нот. Да только у Мёнсу всё равно не получается смотреть на их дирижёра, а не на Сонгю и Ухёна.  
Сонгю и Ухён стоят не совсем рядом, между ними не меньше метра, и они не смотрят друг на друга — только в ноты и на руководителя, но Мёнсу всё равно раздражает, что они там вместе. Мёнсу отчаянно хочет, чтобы Сонгю отошёл подальше, и Мёнсу очень боится, что Сонгю посмотрит на Ухёна, каждый раз, когда он поднимает голову. И Мёнсу на самом деле чувствует лёгкую обиду, потому что когда репетиция заканчивается, Сонгю сначала что-то говорит Ухёну, и только потом оглядывается, чтобы найти Мёнсу среди остальных.  
Мёнсу спускается к Сонгю и Ухёну, и ему на самом деле тяжело держать улыбку, когда хочется вцепиться в Сонгю и оттащить его от Ухёна как можно дальше, но Мёнсу старается, потому что сейчас Сонгю улыбается ему и на него смотрит с таким воодушевлением. И именно Мёнсу Сонгю сразу же приобнимает за плечи.  
— Ну, как тебе? У нас здорово, правда? — Сонгю кажется действительно довольным тем, что Мёнсу сейчас здесь, и от улыбки Сонгю сердце Мёнсу не может не таять.  
— Да, хён… — смущённо отвечает Мёнсу, млея рядом с Сонгю.  
— Мы с нетерпением ждём тебя на следующей неделе! Ты же придёшь?  
Мёнсу активно кивает, пока Ухён вдруг не кладёт руку ему на плечо.  
— Это замечательно! Будет жаль, если ты от нас откажешься, ведь хору так нужны люди, — говорит Ухён, и Мёнсу упорно слышится в его словах сарказм.

Они втроём доходят до автобусной остановки недалеко от школы, и Мёнсу счастливо не отходит от Сонгю ни на шаг. Мёнсу уже знает, что им с Сонгю нужны разные автобусы, но оказывается, что Сонгю и Ухён едут вместе, и Мёнсу это совсем не радует.  
Их автобус приходит первым, и, помахав Мёнсу на прощание, они забираются внутрь. Сквозь окна Мёнсу видит, как они проходят через весь автобус, и Ухён виснет на Сонгю, обнимая его со спины.  
Кулаки Мёнсу непроизвольно сжимаются, и он вынужден признать тот факт, который он пытался отрицать весь вечер. Мёнсу ревнует Сонгю к Ухёну.

***

Хоть хор принёс Мёнсу меньше времени с Сонгю, чем он ожидал, Мёнсу продолжает ходить на репетиции, которые ему даже нравятся, и не унывает, потому что у Мёнсу есть ещё одна важная ниточка, связывающая их с Сонгю: гитара.  
Мёнсу регулярно спрашивает у Сонгю хоть что-нибудь на эту тему, а ещё тратит на тренировки почти всё свободное время. Сонёль ноет, что из-за этого Мёнсу вообще не вытащить из дома, а Мёнсу лишь пожимает плечами и снова и снова отрабатывает очередную связку аккордов.  
Мёнсу старается рассказывать Сонгю только о своих успехах в освоении гитары, умалчивая о том, что у него не получается. Но когда уже вторую неделю ежедневных тренировок один приём ни в какую не получается, а указательный палец, который Мёнсу изо всех сил вжимает в гриф, почти не чувствуется, Мёнсу всё же решается попросить у Сонгю помощи.  
Мёнсу приходит со своей гитарой в бар, где всегда репетирует Сонгю. Как обычно до открытия, никого нет, но уже спускаясь в зал Мёнсу слышит восхитительную мелодию: Сонгю уже на месте. Мёнсу тихо проходит между столиков и замирает у сцены. Сонгю сидит на сцене и с закрытыми глазами играет, кажется, что-то из Nell — разумеется, Мёнсу переслушал всю дискографию любимой группы Сонгю, но ещё не все песни запомнил. Сонгю полностью погружён в музыку и не замечает ничего вокруг, а Мёнсу смотрит на Сонгю и не видит ничего, кроме него. Когда Сонгю заканчивает песню, Мёнсу хлопает в ладоши, и Сонгю удивлённо открывает глаза.  
— О, ты уже здесь?.. Ах, прости, я увлёкся, надо было сразу сказать, как пришёл! Не слишком долго ждёшь? — суетится Сонгю, откладывая свою гитару.  
— Всё нормально, хён, — улыбаясь, Мёнсу забирается на сцену и слегка краснеет. — Я всегда рад тебя послушать.  
Сонгю улыбается в ответ и чуть ли не маниакально выхватывает из рук Мёнсу гитару, едва он её достаёт.  
— Так, с чем тебе, значит, помочь? — спрашивает Сонгю, любовно гладя гитару Мёнсу.  
— Баррэ, — тяжело вздыхает Мёнсу. — Я уже весь палец себе убил, прижимая к грифу, а звук всё равно получается не такой, как надо.  
— Хм, — задумчиво поджимая губы, Сонгю возвращает Мёнсу гитару. — Покажи, как ты это делаешь.  
Мёнсу послушно берёт гитару и зажимает аккорд, который уже сотни раз пытался исполнить. Указательный палец снова начинает ныть от соприкосновения со струнами и деревом грифа.  
— Ты неправильно держишь палец, — тут же замечает Сонгю, и Мёнсу хочется под землю со стыда провалиться, потому что он чувствует себя невероятно глупым. — Смотри, как надо.  
Вместо того, чтобы показывать всё на своей гитаре, Сонгю, придвигаясь к Мёнсу ближе, так, что их ноги даже соприкасаются, осторожно прикасается к пальцам Мёнсу, зажимающим струны.  
— Во-первых, не ставь палец ребром, от этого остальным пальцам тяжелее, — начинает объяснять Сонгю, ставя палец Мёнсу в правильную позицию. — И зажимать струны лучше не посередине лада, а у порожка, вот так, — Сонгю осторожно передвигает палец Мёнсу по грифу.  
Рука Сонгю проскальзывает у Мёнсу за спиной, и Сонгю накрывает пальцы Мёнсу на грифе своими, чтобы помочь им удержаться в правильном положении. Для этого Сонгю прижимается к Мёнсу немного теснее, и Мёнсу чувствует тело Сонгю рядом с собой и дыхание Сонгю где-то совсем рядом со своим ухом.  
— Попробуй так, — указывает Сонгю, и Мёнсу неуверенно играет.  
Получилось. Звук вышел именно таким, как надо, и пальцы так держать куда удобнее, а ещё от Сонгю исходит такое приятное тепло. С восторгом в глазах, Мёнсу поворачивает голову к Сонгю, и тут же замирает.  
Лицо Сонгю слишком близко. Мёнсу никогда не смотрел на Сонгю с такого близкого расстояния, и ему кажется, что так Сонгю только красивее. Мёнсу может рассмотреть каждую чёрточку лица Сонгю, и Мёнсу медленно обводит взглядом его глаза, нос, губы… Губы Мёнсу инстинктивно приоткрываются. Мёнсу внезапно думает, что было бы просто идеально, если бы Сонгю поцеловал его прямо сейчас. Оглушённый своим собственным сумасшедшим сердцебиением, Мёнсу так ярко представляет, как Сонгю наклоняется чуть ниже, он сам слегка подаётся вперёд, и их губы касаются друг друга сперва осторожно, затем увереннее… Сонгю убирает руку и отстраняется. Мёнсу резко отворачивается, чувствуя, как его щёки становятся красными.  
— Отлично! Запомнил, как держать палец? Так всё должно получаться. Потом ещё будут аккорды, на которых струны зажимаются не подряд, и бывает тяжеловато правильно изогнуть палец, обращайся, если что, я с радостью тебе помогу. Только не переусердствуй, ладно? Не всё получается быстро, но если становится больно или руки устали, лучше отдохни, а не упорствуй. Да и после передышки может найтись какое-то новое решение, о котором ты не подумал сразу.  
Сонгю говорит совершенно спокойно, как будто бы ничего не было. В прочем, на самом деле действительно ничего не было, а что-то произошло только в голове Мёнсу, и залившая его лицо краска никак не хочет сходить.  
— Спасибо, хён, — едва слышно отвечает Мёнсу, очень надеясь, что Сонгю не заметит, что он покраснел до кончиков ушей.  
— У тебя всё получится! Всё будет хорошо, Мёнсу-я! — улыбаясь, Сонгю треплет волосы Мёнсу, а Мёнсу двумя руками вцепляется в гитару, чтобы не сделать ничего неправильного.  
— Мне надо идти, хён, — бормочет Мёнсу, начиная судорожно убирать гитару в чехол.  
Чувства к Сонгю зашкаливают, и Мёнсу едва себя сдерживает, чтобы не вцепиться в Сонгю крепко-крепко и никогда не отпускать.  
— Хорошо, — кивает Сонгю, помогая Мёнсу застегнуть чехол, потому что Мёнсу слишком резко дёргает замочек молнии, и у него ничего не получается. — А когда баррэ освоишь, я могу научить тебя бэндам, если хочешь. Правда, на моей гитаре, наверное, придётся, она для этого лучше подойдёт, но, думаю, тебе будет интересно.  
— Да, хён, спасибо, — Мёнсу старается не смотреть на Сонгю, потому что он всё ещё весь красный, а ещё ему немного стыдно за надежду, что Ухёну Сонгю свою гитару не предлагал. — Пока, хён.  
Неловко кланяясь, Мёнсу торопится выбежать из зала, и, поднимаясь по лестнице, он слышит, как в руках Сонгю вновь звучит гитара.  
Оказавшись на улице, Мёнсу жадно глотает воздух, прижимая ладони к всё ещё горящим щекам. Мёнсу не может не думать о том, что он только что представлял, как они с Сонгю целуются, и это безумно смущающе, и стыдно понимать, что Мёнсу хочет, чтобы это произошло на самом деле. И в этих мыслях Мёнсу начинает бояться, что он слишком сильно влюблён в Сонгю.

***

За несколько месяцев Мёнсу добивается определённых успехов в освоении гитары и даже начинает думать, что Сонгю хвалит его не напрасно. Хор тоже приносит Мёнсу удовольствие, и ему даже удаётся не сходить с ума из-за того, что на репетициях Сонгю ближе к Ухёну, чем к Мёнсу. Тем более, гитара ему помогает и на хоре, где его берут подыгрывать в один номер под руководством Сонгю и без Ухёна.  
В жизни Мёнсу всё идёт хорошо, и только к концу семестра его начинает безумно раздражать одна вещь: Сонёль.  
Сонёль тухлый. Сонёль тухлый, всё время тяжело вздыхает и грустно смотрит на окружающих, особенно на Мёнсу. Не то чтобы Мёнсу особо тревожили душевные переживания Сонёля, но это его поведение выбивается из привычной картины мира. К тому же, игнорировать вечно активного придурка Сонёля Мёнсу умеет, а вот такая размазня слишком сильно действует на нервы.  
Мёнсу пытается не обращать на это внимание две недели, надеясь, что всё само пройдёт, но вздохи Сонёля становятся всё печальнее, взгляды всё грустнее, а от ненавязчивых вопросов Сонгю, Дону и Ухёна Сонёль только отмахивается, и в итоге Мёнсу не выдерживает.  
— Да что с тобой такое?! — спрашивает Мёнсу, когда они с Сонёлем остаются на дежурство после уроков.  
— Ничего… — вздыхает Сонёль, амёбно водя мокрой тряпкой по доске.  
— Я же вижу, что с тобой что-то не так, — Мёнсу на самом деле не ожидал, что Сонёль будет отмахиваться даже от него, и от возмущения даже слегка бьёт Сонёля своей тряпкой по руке. — Ли Сонёль!  
Сонёль опускает тряпку и поворачивается к Мёнсу лицом. Сонёль выглядит действительно грустным и потерянным, и это на самом деле раздражает Мёнсу даже больше, чем обычный гиперактивный «во все бочки затычка» Сонёль.  
— Ты… правда хочешь это знать? — у Сонёля настолько жалостливый и забитый вид, что у Мёнсу руки чешутся хоть как-то его встряхнуть.  
— Да! — Мёнсу конечно же не важно, что именно там произошло у Сонёля, но его слишком раздражает такой Сонёль, а значит, надо хоть что-то сделать.  
— Просто… — Сонёль мнётся и неуверенно теребит рукав форменной рубашки, но под нетерпеливым взглядом Мёнсу всё же сдаётся. — Родители купили новую квартиру в Ёыйдо… К новому году переедем. И мы с тобой больше не сможем вместе ходить в школу и из школы… А у тебя хор и гитара, тебя и сейчас никак никуда не вытащишь… А когда я перееду, мы совсем перестанем видеться…  
Мёнсу удивлён. Мёнсу даже хочется ударить Сонёля, чтобы вбить ему мозги на место, потому что это заявление кажется Мёнсу ужасной глупостью, но Мёнсу думает, что это явно не лучший способ учить Сонёля уму-разуму, и старается оставаться спокойным.  
— Господи, Ли Сонёль! — закатывает глаза Мёнсу. — Из-за этого? Серьёзно? Ёыйдо — это не так уж далеко, чтобы тебе пришлось переводиться в другую школу, а куда я от тебя денусь в этой школе, если мы сидим за одной партой? И можно меня вытащить! Вон, в кино на выходных я с вами всеми ходил! Нормально всё будет, Сонёль!  
Мёнсу всё ещё считает, что его не особо волнует, что там с Сонёлем такое, но всё же, видя, как на глазах меняется от его слов Сонёль, Мёнсу не может не чувствовать удовлетворения. Сонёль снова начинает по-идиотски улыбаться и даже виснет на Мёнсу, что ему на самом деле совершенно не свойственно.  
— Сонёль, ты придурок, — утверждает Мёнсу, осторожно сжимая плечи Сонёля. — И я не собираюсь за тебя тереть эту доску, так что давай, шевелись, и домой пойдём!  
Сонёль резво берётся заканчивать уборку, а Мёнсу немного гордится собой. А ещё Мёнсу очень хочется думать, что Сонгю тоже будет гордиться им, если узнает, что именно Мёнсу смог привести Сонёля в чувство.

***

Переезд Сонёля приходится на самый конец декабря, и Мёнсу вызывается помочь ему.  
Вернее, мама Мёнсу две недели вдохновенно рассказывает, что они, как добропорядочные соседи, обязательно должны помочь семье Ли, да и вообще Мёнсу же наверняка будет «так сильно скучать по Сонёлли», что они просто обязаны провести немного времени вместе. А потом как-то раз за обедом в школе Дону предлагает Сонёлю помощь, а Сонгю поддерживает эту идею, и Мёнсу понимает, что они и правда просто обязаны провести время вместе.  
Мёнсу немного волнуется. Его мама видела Сонгю только один раз, когда они приходили на школьный фестиваль год назад, и, возможно, она Сонгю даже не помнит. Но Мёнсу очень хочется, чтобы его мама познакомилась с Сонгю и увидела, какой же он замечательный.  
Мёнсу, его мама и Мунсу в назначенный день приходят в квартиру семьи Ли довольно рано. Мунсу отправляют помогать Дэёлю, мама Мёнсу и мама Сонёля уходят паковать посуду на кухне, а Мёнсу вынужден идти в комнату Сонёля.  
В прошлый раз Мёнсу был в комнате Сонёля несколько лет назад, когда они учились ещё в младшей школе. Тогда Мёнсу больше всего запомнилось огромное количество игрушек, но даже они не привлекли его внимание настолько, чтобы ему захотелось возвращаться. Так что у Мёнсу даже идей никаких не было о том, что может представлять из себя комната Сонёля сейчас.  
Мёнсу дёргает ручку, не задумываясь о том, что ждёт его за дверью, и едва успевает пригнуться, потому что ему прямо в голову летит вертолётик. От неожиданности Мёнсу испуганно смотрит на Сонёля с широко открытыми глазами. Вертолётик, которым Сонёль перестаёт управлять, падает у Мёнсу за спиной, и Сонёль смотрит на него с точно такими же большими глазами, и от этого, по мнению Мёнсу, выглядит ещё нелепее в этих растянутой майке и спортивных штанах и с дурацким хвостиком на голове.  
— Ты пришёл… — первым подаёт голос Сонёль.  
— А ты дебил, — бурчит Мёнсу в ответ и оборачивается, чтобы поднять игрушку. — Кто вообще такое в доме запускает?!  
— Я просто случайно на него наткнулся! — оправдывается Сонёль и забирает вертолёт из рук Мёнсу, бормоча себе под нос. — Пропеллер не погнулся? Ничего не сломалось?  
— Убирай его уже, — бубнит Мёнсу и наконец оглядывается по сторонам.  
По сравнению с тем, что помнил Мёнсу, комната Сонёля за столько лет изменилась мало. По крайней мере, игрушек в ней меньше не стало: разные машинки да фигурки стоят на полках и на полу, а ещё огромная стопка дисков с играми лежит рядом с компьютером. Ещё одна «игрушка» Мёнсу очень удивляет: у Сонёля в комнате есть ударная установка. Мёнсу помнит, что Сонёль говорил, что играет, когда узнал, что у Мёнсу появилась гитара, но всё это время Мёнсу думал, что Сонёль врёт, а, оказывается, он говорил правду. Барабаны на самом деле кажутся Мёнсу интересными, но ему не хочется в этом признаваться, поэтому он продолжает осмотр. В книжном шкафу совсем не находится книг за исключением пары учебников, зато обнаруживается множество томов манги и комиксов.  
— И ты ещё мне что-то говорил о том, что я читаю мангу? — возмущается Мёнсу, вспоминая, как доставал Сонёль его из-за этого летом.  
— Твоя манга — для девчонок! — отзывается Сонёль, убирая свой вертолёт в коробку.  
— А твоя — для дошколят, — парирует Мёнсу и принимается помогать Сонёлю убирать это орудие массового поражения.

Мёнсу и Сонёль успевают упаковать содержимое стеллажа с мангой к тому моменту, как приходят Ухён, Дону и Сонгю.  
Мёнсу начинает немного волноваться. Он понимает, что нет никаких объективных причин, по которым его маме может не понравиться Сонгю, ведь Сонгю умный, красивый, ответственный, хорошо учится, занимается музыкой, хорошо влияет на Мёнсу (по крайней мере, Мёнсу так думает), но Мёнсу всё равно не может не беспокоиться, что что-то пойдёт не так.  
Сонгю, как и всегда, вежлив и очарователен. Он низко кланяется и улыбается, когда Мёнсу представляет его и Дону с Ухёном своей матери.  
— Так ты — тот самый Сонгю? — мама Мёнсу тоже улыбается, и Мёнсу хочется думать, что Сонгю произвёл на неё хорошее впечатление. — Мёнсу очень много рассказывает о тебе, каждый день говорит, какой ты хороший!  
Мёнсу чувствует, что краснеет. Это не то, о чём стоит знать Сонгю, и страшно представить, что Сонгю теперь может о нём подумать, но мама Мёнсу продолжает говорить.  
— Кажется, ни один рассказ Мёнсу о школе не обходится без тебя. Он не слишком тебя достаёт? Знаешь, когда Мёнсу-я считает что-то хорошим, это может перерасти у него в настоящую одержимость.  
Мёнсу становится очень стыдно. Он хотел познакомить Сонгю со своей мамой, чтобы она своими глазами увидела, какой же Сонгю замечательный, а не чтобы она позорила его перед Сонгю. Но Сонгю только улыбается, вежливо кланяясь.  
— Не волнуйтесь, мне нравится проводить с Мёнсу время. У нас много общих интересов, а ещё он один понимает, почему я так люблю бывать в библиотеке.  
Сонгю вроде бы не говорит ничего особенного, но Мёнсу сразу же чувствует себя в тысячи раз счастливее.

В комнате Сонёля Сонгю приходит в восторг от барабанов. Мёнсу даже слегка пугается, когда Сонгю спрашивает, почему Сонёль с барабанами всё ещё не в хоре — Мёнсу и так вынужден делить внимание Сонгю в хоровой с Ухёном, только Сонёля ему там ещё не хватало, и незаметно с облегчением выдыхает, когда Сонёль говорит, что если чувство ритма у него есть, то голоса — как-то не очень, так что в хоре он будет бесполезен.  
Тем не менее, к барабанам Сонгю интереса не теряет, вызываясь упаковывать именно их, а Мёнсу конечно же решает ему помочь, оставляя Ухёна разбирать компьютерный стол с Сонёлем и Дону.  
Впятером парни управляются со всеми вещами довольно быстро, а затем вместе с Дэёлем и Мунсу принимаются помогать с выносом мебели из квартиры и погрузкой её в грузовик. Когда они заканчивают с комнатами Сонёля и Дэёля, ребята устраивают себе небольшой перерыв, пока в дверях комнаты Сонёля не появляется мама Мёнсу.  
— Мальчики, не поможет вынести холодильник? О, спасибо, вас троих хватит, — она подзывает к себе Сонгю, Дону и Ухёна, когда встают все пятеро, а затем улыбается Сонёлю. — Сонёлли, собирайся, вы скоро поедете. Мёнсу-я, поможешь ему вынести оставшиеся вещи. А мы спустим холодильник и будем ждать вас внизу!  
Сонёль и Мёнсу остаются вдвоём. Сонёль быстро переодевается и наконец-то распускает свой дурацкий хвостик. Собрав немногочисленные оставшиеся мелкие вещи, Сонёль неуверенно смотрит на Мёнсу.  
— Вот и всё… — тихо бормочет Сонёль, теребя ручку пластикового пакета.  
— Ага, — отзывается Мёнсу, беря в руки ещё два таких же пакета.  
— Даже не верится, что мы больше не будем жить рядом, — продолжает говорить Сонёль, выходя из комнаты, а Мёнсу молча следует за ним. — Наверное, я слишком привык, что ты всегда поблизости, и я могу прийти к тебе в любой момент. Жаль, что этого больше не будет, да?  
— Да, — соглашается Мёнсу, потому что слишком уж жалобно выглядит Сонёль, и Мёнсу не может совсем ему не сочувствовать.  
Они выходят из квартиры, Сонёль запирает дверь, и они заходят в лифт. Квартира Сонёля находится на шестнадцатом этаже, так что спускаться им предстоит сравнительно долго. Мёнсу, упираясь стеной в стенку лифта, равнодушно смотрит на табло, на котором цифра «16» медленно сменяется на «15».  
На четырнадцатом этаже Сонёль вдруг обнимает его.  
Сонёль крепко обнимает Мёнсу за плечи и за спину, и на четырнадцатом этаже Мёнсу это застаёт врасплох, и он не может ничего сделать.  
На двенадцатом этаже Мёнсу неуверенно тянется к плечам Сонёля, потому что Сонёль всё ещё не отпускает его, и Мёнсу думает, что обнять Сонёля в ответ — это в конце концов не так уж плохо.  
На одиннадцатом этаже Мёнсу уже уверенно держится за Сонёля, а на десятом Сонёль начинает говорить.  
— Мёнсу, пообещай, что мы не перестанем общаться. Что ты не отдалишься… Пожалуйста… — Сонёль на полголовы выше Мёнсу, и его голос, звучащий у Мёнсу почти над самым ухом, затихает на восьмом этаже.  
— Обещаю, — тихо отвечает Мёнсу на седьмом этаже.  
На шестом этаже Мёнсу позволяет себе закрыть глаза и уткнуться лбом в плечо Сонёля, и следующие пять этажей не видит ничего.  
Лифт останавливается на первом этаже, и Сонёль, отпустив Мёнсу, выходит первым. Мёнсу, слегка замешкавшись, идёт следом.  
На улице их ждут мамы Сонёля и Мёнсу, Дэёль, Мунсу и ребята. Сонёль с мамой и братом садится в машину и, как Мёнсу почему-то кажется, намеренно касается его пальцев, забирая из рук Мёнсу пакеты. Машина семьи Ли отъезжает, и Мёнсу непроизвольно поднимает руку, чтобы едва заметно помазать вслед.  
Когда машина скрывается за поворотом, Мёнсу опускает руку и, отводя взгляд в сторону, слабо улыбается. Рядом с ним стоит Сонгю, и Мёнсу думает, что наконец-то у него будет больше свободы от вездесущего Ли Сонёля.

***

Мёнсу совершенно беззастенчиво наслаждается тем, что Сонёля вокруг него стало меньше. Мёнсу это настолько радует, что он даже начинает получать некоторое удовольствие от общения с ним в школе, да и вообще Ли Сонёль оказывается даже не таким уж раздражающим, когда не крутится рядом по пятнадцать часов в сутки каждый день.

Достаточно быстро подходит конец учебного года, а на предпоследние выходные перед завершением учёбы выпадает день рождения Ухёна.  
Ухёну исполняется восемнадцать, и он устраивает грандиозное празднование, куда, кажется, приглашает чуть ли не всех своих знакомых. Мёнсу это всё вдохновляет мало, но он, конечно же, идёт: во-первых, Мёнсу надеется провести весь вечер с Сонгю, пока Ухён будет занят другими гостями, а во-вторых, Мёнсу вроде как входит в число школьных приятелей Ухёна, и не прийти ему было бы странно.  
Когда Мёнсу предупреждает маму, что у него в планах вечеринка, она оказывается неожиданно категорична и ставит два ультиматума: не пить и к полуночи быть дома — и никакие уговоры Мёнсу не убеждают её изменить решение. В итоге, Мёнсу чувствует себя идиотом и неудачником, говоря об этом парням, но они понимающие кивают, хоть Мёнсу и кажется, что они готовы рассмеяться за его спиной.  
В назначенный день Мёнсу встречается с Сонёлем заранее, так как они договорились дарить подарок вместе, а ещё Мёнсу попросту не знает, где живёт Ухён, чтобы прийти к нему самостоятельно.  
Когда они приходят к Ухёну, там уже есть несколько ребят, которых Мёнсу не знает, и Сонгю. Мёнсу чуть ли не светится, видя Сонгю, и поэтому его поздравление Ухёну получается весьма радостным и доброжелательным. Вручив подарок, Мёнсу и Сонёль отходят к уже прибывшим, а Ухён идёт встречать новых гостей.  
Мёнсу неловко и неуютно среди большого количества незнакомых людей, поэтому он старается не отходить от Сонгю ни на шаг. Но гости всё прибывают, праздник разгорается, и в один момент, когда музыка звучит громко, почти все вокруг хоть немного да пьяны, а праздничный торт Ухёна уже побывал не только на его лице, но и на полу, на диване и даже немного на потолке, Мёнсу вдруг понимает, что Сонгю у него из-под носа увела какая-то девушка, и рядом с ним не осталось никого знакомого. Мёнсу растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, что здесь может сделать абсолютно трезвый он, ведь ему остаётся ещё два часа до того момента, как он должен уходить. Вдруг рядом появляется Кибом — он учится в параллельном классе и, очевидно, дружит с Ухёном — и протягивает Мёнсу стакан с соком. Мёнсу не настораживает, что Кибом пьяноват, и он спокойно принимает стакан из его рук. Не задумываясь, Мёнсу осушает стакан залпом и неожиданно понимает, что там был не только сок, да и вообще сока там, похоже, было меньше, чем чего-то алкогольного. Мёнсу слегка паникует: он ведь не должен был пить сегодня, и, хоть он и не уверен, что от одного стакана чего-то с соком пьянеют, всё может быть, и его маме это не понравится. В голову Мёнсу приходит странная мысль, что, возможно, если он будет пить больше жидкости, алкоголь быстрее выйдет из его организма, и Мёнсу берёт стакан с прозрачной жидкостью. На третий глоток Мёнсу понимает, что прозрачная жидкость — немного не вода.  
Дальше всё происходит вроде ясно, но в голове Мёнсу лёгкая затуманенность. К нему подсаживается какая-то девушка — Мёнсу понятия не имеет, кто она такая и как её зовут – и, обнимая его за шею — что на самом деле чувствуется немного неприятно, и Мёнсу предпочёл бы, чтобы она этого не делала — наливает ему ещё что-то. Мёнсу думает, что не хочет пить, но почему-то всё равно пьёт и сам не может себе этого объяснить. Затем девушка уходит, но Мёнсу наливает кто-то ещё, и Мёнсу снова пьёт, хотя честно не собирался этого делать. Потом Мёнсу решает сдвинуться с места и совершенно неожиданно находит Дону. Мёнсу очень рад видеть Дону, поэтому вцепляется в него и ещё долго на нём висит, обнимая его и говоря, какой же Дону классный. Через какое-то время Дону усаживает Мёнсу на диван и отходит, а Мёнсу, откинувшись на спинку, принимает у кого-то ещё один бокал. Мёнсу как-то отвлечённо думает, что сейчас он впервые в жизни пьян, и его маме это очень не понравится, но Мёнсу совершенно не беспокоится, потому что сейчас ему хорошо, и для полного счастья ему не хватает только Сонгю.  
Сонгю появляется рядом немного неожиданно, а вместе с ним ещё снова Дону, Ухён и Сонёль. Все четверо пристально смотрят на Мёнсу.  
— И кто его споил? — недовольно спрашивает Сонгю.  
— Кажется, Ки дал ему что-то, — пожимает плечами Ухён.  
— Ки, значит… — Сонгю кажется ну очень недовольным, и Мёнсу даже неосознанно вжимается в спинку дивана сильнее, боясь, что Сонгю злится на него.  
— Эй, если он не в состоянии сам следить за тем, что налито у него в бокале, это не мои проблемы! — вспыхивает Ухён и, развернувшись, уходит к остальным гостям. Дону переглядывается с Сонгю и, кивнув, идёт за Ухёном.  
Сонёль пытается подойти к Мёнсу поближе, но слегка заплетается в ногах, и в итоге упирается коленом в диван, а ладонью — в плечо Мёнсу. От Сонёля достаточно сильно пахнет алкоголем, но сейчас это не вызывает у Мёнсу отвращения, хотя в начале вечера ему было неприятно рядом с любым выпившим человеком, и Мёнсу просто продолжает непонимающе хлопать глазами.  
— Тебе скоро домой надо, я тебя провожу, — неожиданно твёрдо и уверенно говорит Сонёль.  
— Да ты сам-то дойдёшь? Тебя ведь шатает! — Сонёль фыркает и выпрямляется, пытаясь доказать, что он в порядке, но Сонгю уверенно заявляет. — Я его отведу.  
— Ты? — Сонёль и Мёнсу спрашивают одновременно: Сонёль раздражённо и разочарованно, а Мёнсу — восторженно и с воодушевлением.  
— Правда? — Мёнсу даже поднимается от радости, хотя не очень твёрдо стоит на ногах, и Сонёль подхватывает его под локоть.  
— Да, пошли, — Сонгю берёт Мёнсу за плечи, вытаскивая его из рук Сонёля, и бросает Сонёлю. — Скажи Ухёну, что я ещё вернусь.  
— Мёнсу, отпишись, как будешь дома! — игнорируя Сонгю, просит Сонёль, но Мёнсу его уже не слышит.

Мёнсу хорошо. На улице холодновато, но рядом идёт Сонгю, и Мёнсу может беззастенчиво цепляться за его куртку. А ещё Мёнсу слегка заплетается в ногах, и поэтому Сонгю держит его, ни на миг не отпуская. Хоть они и не говорят друг с другом, Мёнсу сейчас чувствует какое-то необъяснимое единение душ или что-то типа того — Мёнсу не очень уверен, как это называется, и ему не хочется об этом думать. У Мёнсу в голове лёгкий туман, рядом — тёплый Сонгю, а на сердце — бесконечное счастье.  
Мёнсу и обычно плохо умеет следить за тем, что творится у него под ногами, а в таком состоянии — особенно. Мёнсу даже почти не удивляется, когда он вдруг спотыкается на ровном месте. А вот когда Сонгю успевает его подхватить и подтянуть к себе, держа его уже двумя руками, Мёнсу удивляется, смущается и застенчиво смотрит на оказавшееся как-то близко лицо Сонгю.  
— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Сонгю.  
— Да… Спасибо, хён, — тянет Мёнсу и совершенно неожиданно для самого себя привстаёт на носочках, подаётся вперёд и целует Сонгю.  
Мёнсу никогда раньше не целовался. Он множество раз видел это в манге, аниме, дорамах, но никогда не делал этого сам, поэтому представления о том, как надо целоваться, у него весьма приблизительные. Мёнсу знает фразу «отвечать на поцелуй», и хоть он слабо представляет, как это, ему хочется думать, что Сонгю это делает.  
У Сонгю холодные губы, но под губами Мёнсу они быстро теплеют. Мёнсу нравится то, что они с Сонгю делают, и ему кажется, что этим можно заниматься вечно, и обязательно нужно будет как-нибудь повторить. Мёнсу не задумывается о том, сколько времени они так стоят, но отстраняется первым, опуская голову и смущённо улыбаясь.  
— Пошли, — тихо говорит Сонгю и тянет Мёнсу дальше по улице.  
После они не говорят, но Мёнсу всё равно хорошо, даже лучше, чем было. Сонгю рядом, они с Сонгю только что целовались, Мёнсу готов за Сонгю пойти хоть на край света, и вообще жизнь прекрасна.

Сонгю доводит Мёнсу до квартиры и передаёт в руки матери, долго извиняясь и уверяя, что выпил Мёнсу совершенно случайно, не собирался этого делать и вообще вёл себя достойнее всех, а Мёнсу слушает это и думает, что Сонгю безумно милый. Мама Мёнсу объяснениями Сонгю вроде бы остаётся довольна, она благодарит его и даже предлагает съесть чего-нибудь тёплого, ведь на улице холодно, но Сонгю вежливо отказывается.  
— Мёнсу, напиши Сонёлю, он просил, — напоминает Сонгю перед тем, как уйти.  
Мёнсу же, помахав Сонгю на прощание, сразу же отправляется спать, одурманенный счастьем оттого, что его первый поцелуй был с его любимым Сонгю.

***

Мёнсу идёт в школу в панике.  
Едва он просыпается на следующий день после вечеринки, вся его эйфория от поцелуя с Сонгю сменяется страхом, который за день лишь усиливается, и по дороге в школу в понедельник Мёнсу почти трясёт.  
Он ведь не собирался признаваться Сонгю и вообще не хотел, чтобы Сонгю что-то знал о его чувствах, а сейчас у Сонгю было почти неоспоримое доказательство влюблённости Мёнсу.  
А Сонгю ведь ничего не сказал про этот поцелуй. А если ему не понравилось? А если это значит, что чувства Мёнсу совершенно невзаимны? А если Сонгю теперь возненавидит Мёнсу из-за этого поцелуя?  
Даже если не думать о том, что первый поцелуй по пьяни был немного не тем, о чём Мёнсу мечтал, у Мёнсу слишком сильные причины для страха и волнения.

В школе Сонёль бузит из-за того, что Мёнсу не написал ему, но Мёнсу лишь отмахивается, ссылаясь на то, что слишком плохо себя чувствовал и слишком быстро уснул, вернувшись домой. Сонёль ещё долго выспрашивает о состоянии Мёнсу сейчас, но Мёнсу слишком волнуется о встрече с Сонгю, чтобы отвечать Сонёлю что-то вразумительное.  
Мёнсу со страхом считает время до обеденного перерыва, когда они с Сонгю скорее всего встретятся. Что Сонгю ему скажет? Посмотрит ли вообще Сонгю на Мёнсу? Может, Сонгю никогда больше не захочет видеть Мёнсу?  
В столовую Мёнсу идёт на ватных ногах. Сонёль пытается говорить о чём-то и ободряюще хлопать Мёнсу по плечу, но это совершенно не работает и ничуть не помогает Мёнсу отвлечься.  
Когда они с Сонёлем садятся за стол к старшим, Мёнсу мельком смотрит на Дону и Ухёна, и Мёнсу кажется, что они знают, осуждают, презирают и считают его мусором. На Сонгю Мёнсу смотреть боится. Однако, старшеклассники говорят вполне дружелюбно, и Мёнсу даже почти готов думать, что всё в порядке, но руки у него всё равно трясутся.  
— Всё нормально? — когда у Мёнсу из палочек в очередной раз выпадает кусочек мяса, Сонгю осторожно касается его плеча.  
Мёнсу замирает. Из головы вылетают все мысли, и Мёнсу боится, что если сейчас сделает или скажет что-то не то, он разрушит всю свою жизнь.  
— Да, — тихо отвечает Мёнсу, не поднимая головы.  
— Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — продолжает спрашивать Сонгю.  
— Да, — отвечает Мёнсу чуть громче и увереннее, но всё ещё боясь поднять взгляд.  
— Твои родители не ругались на тебя?  
— Нет, — отвечает Мёнсу и наконец осмеливается взглянуть на Сонгю.  
Сонгю выглядит немного обеспокоенный, но тепло улыбается, и совершенно не похоже, чтобы Сонгю ненавидел Мёнсу и не хотел его видеть. Мёнсу несмело улыбается в ответ. Если Сонгю не злится, это может значить две вещи: или этот поцелуй был лишь пьяным бредом Мёнсу, или поцелуй был настоящим, и Сонгю не думает, что он был чем-то плохим и неправильным, а у Мёнсу есть шанс на взаимность.

***

У Мёнсу из головы не выходит этот поцелуй с Сонгю, которого может быть не было, а может быть и был, и Сонгю не имел ничего против. Вместе с этим в голову Мёнсу приходит ещё одна вещь, от которой никак не удаётся избавиться.  
Близится День Святого Валентина. День, когда принято дарить шоколад тем, кого любишь. День, который кажется отличным поводом, чтобы признаться в чувствах.  
Ведь если Мёнсу и Сонгю на самом деле целовались, и Сонгю хорошо к этому отнёсся, то, может быть, если Мёнсу сделает первый шаг и признается, Сонгю ответит ему, и после полутора лет влюблённости Мёнсу они наконец-то смогут быть вместе?  
Мёнсу сомневается до последнего. Часами торчит у витрин кондитерских, никак не решаясь. Но всё же в назначенный день Мёнсу идёт с коробкой шоколада — довольно дорогого и, как его уверили, самого вкусного — в рюкзаке.

Стоит Мёнсу прийти в школу и сесть на своё место, как Сонёль пихает ему в бок коробку.  
— Тебе передали, — бубнит Сонёль глядя куда-то в свои тетрадки.  
Мёнсу равнодушно берёт коробку и, повертев в руках, отставляет в сторону.  
— Я не люблю шоколад, — пожимает плечами Мёнсу. — Можешь съесть.  
— Кажется, там печенье, — отзывается Сонёль, не поднимая головы.  
Бросив на Сонёля удивлённый взгляд, Мёнсу снова смотрит на коробку и всё же убирает её в свою сумку.  
— И тебе даже не интересно, от кого она? — спрашивает Сонёль, чиркая что-то в своей тетради, но Мёнсу не отвечает. — Ну и ладно, я всё равно не запомнил.  
Мёнсу не реагирует на Сонёля, снова погружаясь в свои переживания о Сонгю.

Мёнсу решает найти Сонгю на одной из перемен. Улизнув от Сонёля и пары девчонок, которые, кажется, хотят подарить Мёнсу шоколад, Мёнсу идёт к библиотеке, надеясь найти Сонгю там. Мёнсу заранее достаёт шоколад из сумки, чтобы не тратить времени на неловкие копания в вещах потом, а сразу вручить подарок. Однако, как это часто и бывает, ничто не идёт так, как было задумано: встреча с Сонгю происходит совершенно внезапно, и Мёнсу ничего не успевает сделать.  
— О, Мёнсу! — радостно улыбается Сонгю, когда они почти сталкиваются в коридоре, и тут же замечает шоколад. — Тебе подарили? Ну, кто бы сомневался, ты же у нас красавчик! Прости, не могу поболтать, я сейчас Ухёну нужен. Удачи!  
Сонгю, помахав, идёт дальше, а Мёнсу растерянно смотрит ему вслед, всё ещё сжимая в руках шоколад. И… это всё?

Мёнсу возвращается в свой класс бегом и, чуть не швыряя шоколад на парту, рухает на своё место рядом с Сонёлем, тяжело дыша. Сонёль переводит взгляд с Мёнсу на шоколад и обратно.  
— Она была настолько страшной, что тебе пришлось спасаться бегством? — смеясь спрашивает Сонель, но Мёнсу не отвечает ему.  
Мёнсу почти лежит на парте, опустив голову на руки, чувствует себя идиотом и желает провалиться под землю со стыда. Сразу ведь было понятно, что идея с признанием глупая, такая же глупая, какой была идея следить за Сонгю. Разумеется, из этого не могло выйти ничего толкового, а даже если бы Мёнсу и успел сказать своё признание, Сонгю наверняка поднял бы его на смех.  
От угнетающих мыслей Мёнсу отвлекает шорох фольги рядом.  
— Эй! — возмущается Мёнсу, поднимая голову и видя, что Сонёль уже распечатал шоколад для Сонгю.  
— Ты всё равно такое не ешь, — Сонёль отламывает дольку шоколада и отправляет себе в рот. — А он вкусный, будет жалко, если ты его просто выбросишь. Ты сам говорил, что я могу съесть шоколад, который не ешь ты.  
Мёнсу беспомощно смотрит, как Сонёль поглощает то, что должно было стать символом чувств Мёнсу к Сонгю, и думает, что это определённо была самая провальная попытка признаться на свете.

***

В конце концов, всё что ни делается, то к лучшему, и Мёнсу довольно скоро удаётся забыть про свою неудачную попытку признаться Сонгю. Тем более, жизнь идёт своим чередом, учебный год заканчивается, а в марте — начинается новый, второй в старшей школе для Мёнсу и выпускной для Сонгю.  
Мёнсу грустно думать, что у него остался лишь год, даже меньше, чтобы быть рядом с Сонгю, да и в этот год у них явно будет меньше времени, что они смогут разделить, ведь у Сонгю уже начинаются подготовительные курсы для университета, и из-за них он даже иногда пропускает репетиции хорового кружка.  
Мёнсу думает о Сонгю каждый день, когда возвращается из школы, ведь больше над ухом нет вечного шума Сонёля. Особенно частыми и мучительными такие мысли становятся к середине апреля, когда близится день рождения Сонгю, а на улице каждый день льёт, как из ведра.  
В один из множества дождливых апрельских дней Мёнсу сквозь собственные размышления вдруг слышит тонкий писк. Писк звучит довольно тихо, но Мёнсу всё равно слышит его и, останавливаясь посреди улицы, судорожно оглядывается по сторонам в поисках его источника. Источником оказывается маленький рыжий котёнок, что мяучет рядом с порогом ближайшего дома. Мёнсу всегда любил кошек, и на этот раз никак не может пройти мимо кошачьих страданий. Подбегая к котёнку, Мёнсу садится на корточки и даёт малышу обнюхать свою руку. Котёнок почти сразу начинает ласкаться, и Мёнсу думает, что это самое прекрасное маленькое чудо, что он когда-либо видел. Мёнсу минут двадцать сидит рядом с котёнком, накрывая его своим зонтом и всё отчётливее понимая, что он не может просто так уйти. Немного поколебавшись, Мёнсу всё же решается взять котёнка. Он прячет его в своей куртке, и рубашка под ней сразу же намокает от мокрой шерсти, но Мёнсу это волнует мало.  
Мёнсу приносит котёнка домой, моет, кормит нашедшейся в холодильнике свининой и поит молоком. Приведённый в божеский вид, котёнок сразу засыпает, и Мёнсу с любопытством разглядывает его. С высохшей и распушившейся шёрсткой котёнок выглядит покрупнее, чем казался сначала, и даже слегка пухленьким, и всё ещё безумно милым. Мёнсу понимает, что уже любит этого котёнка.  
Мама и отчим разрешают оставить котёнка, если Мёнсу сам будет за ним следить, и Мёнсу соглашается. Ему остаётся совсем немного — придумать имя. Для этого Мёнсу очень внимательно наблюдает за котёнком. Котёнок не очень активный, любит поспать и просто полежать, очень интересуется гитарой Мёнсу — всегда сидит рядом и смотрит, когда Мёнсу тренируется, а ещё часто мурчит рядом, когда Мёнсу читает или делает уроки. После всех наблюдений у Мёнсу не выходит из головы одна идея для имени для котёнка, но Мёнсу всё сомневается.  
А потом Ухён вдруг присылает в общий диалог детскую фотографию Сонгю. И несмотря на возмущения Сонгю из-за того, что Ухён это скинул, и молчаливое возмущение Мёнсу, что у Ухёна вообще есть детские фотографии Сонгю, Мёнсу фотографию сохраняет, умилённо смотрит на неё часами и примечания, что маленький Сонгю был просто премилейшим и очаровательнейшим котёночком. А сомнения Мёнсу в выборе имени для котёнка окончательно отпадают, и теперь в семье Мёнсу живёт маленький пушистый рыжий Гю, который становится для Мёнсу ещё одним способом чувствовать себя ближе к Сонгю.

***

Одна из вещей, что нравятся Мёнсу в Сонгю — это его увлечение музыкой. Сонгю и музыка — просто божественное сочетание, созданное, должно быть, на небесах. И мироздание определённо отлично осведомлено о том, что Сонгю и музыка созданы друг для друга, ведь с началом весны Сонгю не успевает перебегать с одной площадки на другую, потому что его приглашают то дать концерт в небольшом баре, то выступить на районном фестивале, даже играть на вечеринках звали, и, разумеется, ни одно школьное мероприятие без Сонгю не обходится. Мёнсу очень радуется успехам Сонгю и не пропускает ни одного его выступления. Мёнсу безумно нравится видеть Сонгю на сцене, слышать его прекрасный голос, а ещё Мёнсу безумно нравится знать, что он для Сонгю куда ближе и важнее, чем любой из толпы новоявленных фанатов. Мёнсу в принципе не сомневается в том, что сейчас он — один из самых близких для Сонгю людей, и как бы ни надеялся Мёнсу на большее, он не может недооценивать то, что имеет. Всё же Мёнсу единственный, с кем Сонгю разделяет спокойные часы в библиотеке, и единственный, кого Сонгю учил играть на своей гитаре, и единственный, кому Сонгю спокойно позволяет себя фотографировать, а ещё именно Мёнсу Сонгю попросил сфотографировать его для афиши своего очередного небольшого концерта, и именно Мёнсу уже несколько раз помогал Сонгю на репетициях, подыгрывая ему на гитаре, и Мёнсу с лёгкостью может вспомнить ещё тысячу таких маленьких событий, когда он чувствовал себя особенным для Сонгю. Единственное, что Мёнсу расстраивает — что как бы близок он ни был к Сонгю, у Сонгю всегда будет один ещё более близкий человек — Ухён. Мёнсу не ненавидит Ухёна, и даже некоторую неприязнь, которая была поначалу, Мёнсу переборол, и они могут нормально общаться вдвоём. Но всё же каждый раз, когда Сонгю и Ухён идут куда-нибудь вместе, когда Сонгю говорит об Ухёне, когда Сонгю улыбается Ухёну, сердце Мёнсу сжимается, и он отчаянно хочет оказаться на месте Ухёна.

Одна из привилегий Ухёна, которым Мёнсу очень завидует — после концертов Сонгю Ухён всегда идёт в гримёрку Сонгю, откуда они возвращаются уже вместе. Мёнсу тоже очень хочется сделать это и увидеть Сонгю сразу после выступления: взмокшего, возбуждённого, опьянённого отдачей благодарных слушателей — но Ухён никогда никого не зовёт пойти с ним, и Сонгю хоть никогда и не запрещал, но и никогда не говорил, что это можно, а Мёнсу боится, что если он пойдёт сам, Сонгю может разозлиться.  
Вот и сейчас Мёнсу с сожалением смотрит в спину Ухёну, который, пробираясь сквозь толпу, скрывается в служебных помещениях, где уже пару минут как должен быть и Сонгю. Мёнсу очень хочется увидеть, как Сонгю выглядит прямо сейчас, только сойдя со сцены. Сейчас середина, пожалуй, самого жаркого в жизни Мёнсу июня, от жары плохо спасает даже прохлада бара, и Мёнсу прекрасно видел, что футболка Сонгю насквозь промокла от пота за время выступления. Мёнсу немного стыдится этих мыслей, но ему правда очень хочется увидеть Сонгю до того, как он переоденется, или во время того, как он будет переодеваться, и Мёнсу кажется, что даже влажное от пота тело Сонгю будет выглядеть красиво, потому что Сонгю весь красивый.  
Сонгю и Ухёна нет сравнительно долго. Дону, весь концерт поглядывавший на часы, говорит, что ему надо бежать и просит извиниться за него перед Сонгю. Сонёля утаскивает к барной стойке какая-то девчонка, и Сонёль вроде пытается что-то сказать, но Мёнсу не слышит его за гомоном толпы. Мёнсу остаётся один среди множества людей, и ему немного не по себе. Мёнсу решает, что не будет ничего плохого, если он проберётся поближе к служебным помещениям и подождёт Сонгю и Ухёна там. Но стоит Мёнсу оказаться рядом с нужной дверью, как она распахивается, и оттуда вылетает Ухён, похоже, совсем не замечая Мёнсу, и с громкой и озлобленной руганью продирается сквозь толпу. Мёнсу переводит удивлённый взгляд со спины Ухёна на дверь, из которой явно не собирается выходить Сонгю. Могло ли что-то произойти у этих двоих? И что с Сонгю? Мёнсу недолго колеблется и всё же решается зайти и попробовать найти Сонгю.  
Мёнсу довольно быстро находит предполагаемую гримёрку Сонгю — это единственная закрытая дверь в небольшом коридоре. С минуту Мёнсу ещё мнётся, но всё же убеждает себя, что не случится ничего страшного, если он попробует войти, а если он ошибся в своих догадках, Мёнсу может просто извиниться. Мёнсу стучится и открывает дверь.  
— Можно? — Мёнсу заглядывает внутрь и видит Сонгю — всё ещё в мокрой футболке — развалившегося на диванчике.  
— Мёнсу? — Сонгю поднимает голову, чтобы взглянуть на вошедшего, и явно несколько мнётся, прежде чем всё же сказать. — Проходи.  
Мёнсу закрывает за собой дверь и подходит к Сонгю, присаживаясь на диван рядом с ним. Сонгю ничего не говорит и смотрит куда-то в пустоту, и Мёнсу от этого неловко.  
— Ты сегодня здорово выступил, — Мёнсу пытается завязать разговор.  
— Ага, — отзывается Сонгю с небольшой задержкой, так и не отрываясь от созерцания пустоты перед собой.  
Мёнсу это не нравится. Он ещё ни разу не видел Сонгю таким, и он уверен, что такое состояние для Сонгю не нормально. Неужели это всё из-за Ухёна и из-за того, что сейчас произошло между этими двумя? Мёнсу очень хочется во всём разобраться и помочь Сонгю.  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Мёнсу, осторожно касаясь плеча Сонгю.  
Сонгю ничего не отвечает. Он поворачивает голову к Мёнсу и смотрит на него. Хоть Мёнсу и более-менее привык оставаться спокойным рядом с Сонгю и не выдавать своих чувств, сейчас под взглядом Сонгю Мёнсу смущается и чувствует, как начинают краснеть его щёки.  
Сонгю целует его.  
Сонгю подаётся вперёд, вцепляясь в плечо Мёнсу — Мёнсу чувствует жар от его ладони даже сквозь одежду — и прижимая его к спинке дивана своим телом, целует его.  
Сонгю целует Мёнсу, и Мёнсу кажется, что он сходит с ума. Это не похоже на тот поцелуй, что был у них зимой после дня рождения Ухёна. Сонгю целует уверенно и даже напористо, и Мёнсу становится жарче, и его пальцы непроизвольно сжимают футболку Сонгю. Мёнсу не думает, почему это происходит, он просто закрывает глаза и позволяет Сонгю делать всё так, как он захочет. Мёнсу чувствует горячие губы Сонгю, его язык, который проходит по губам Мёнсу и даже касается языка Менсу. Мёнсу теряется в своих ощущениях и готов расплавиться от переполняющих его эмоций прямо рядом с Сонгю на этом диванчике.  
Сонгю отстраняется так же резко и внезапно, как и поцеловал Мёнсу, и даже отсаживается от него подальше.  
— Прости, прости, — повторяет Сонгю, пряча лицо в ладонях.  
— Я… — Мёнсу было хочет возразить, что всё хорошо, но Сонгю его перебивает.  
— Уходи, пожалуйста. Мне нужно побыть одному, — голос Сонгю почти срывается, и Мёнсу вовсе не думает, что хочет оставлять его, но Сонгю повторяет. — Уходи!  
Мёнсу поднимается. Ему хочется сделать что-то, чтобы показать Сонгю, что Мёнсу всегда готов поддержать его, но в голове нет подходящих слов, а прикасаться к Сонгю Мёнсу немного боится. В итоге Мёнсу так и не может ничего сделать, и уходит, напоследок лишь взволнованно посмотрев на Сонгю.

Выйдя из гримёрки Сонгю, Мёнсу закрывает за собой дверь и, прислонившись к ней спиной, сползает на пол, широко улыбаясь, а его рука непроизвольно тянется к губам.  
Да, этот поцелуй определенно был самым настоящим, и его не спишешь на пьяный бред или какие-нибудь галлюцинации. Они с Сонгю целовались. Даже почти с языком. Мёнсу краснеет и прячет лицо в ладонях. Это было круто, наверное, одно из самых приятных ощущений, что Мёнсу испытывал в жизни. А Сонгю очень хорошо целуется, Мёнсу понравилось, и Мёнсу надеется, что они ещё не раз это повторят.  
Снова упираясь затылком в дверь, Мёнсу думает, что он мог бы просидеть здесь в ожидании Сонгю сколько угодно. Но всё же Сонгю просил его уходить, и возможно Сонгю разозлится, если увидит Мёнсу здесь под дверью. Мёнсу не хочет казаться слишком навязчивым и тем более не хочет злить Сонгю, поэтому, любовно погладив дверную ручку и надеясь, что Сонгю как-то почувствует поддержку, Мёнсу поднимается с пола и возвращается в зал бара.  
Народу в баре становится немного меньше, и Мёнсу без особых проблем пробирается к барной стойке. Мёнсу всё ещё жарко после поцелуя с Сонгю, и он хочет выпить чего-нибудь освежающего, но Мёнсу неожиданно хватают за руку.  
— Вот ты где! — Сонёль не торопится его отпускать, и Мёнсу слегка морщится: в своих мыслях он с Сонгю, и ему совершенно не до Сонёля. — Я уже испугался, что ты забрёл куда-то не туда. Я говорил с Ухёном, и он сказал, что Сонгю сейчас не в себе, так что нет смысла его ждать. Пошли отсюда, а?  
Сонёль тянет Мёнсу за собой, но Мёнсу не двигается с места и вырывает своё запястье из пальцев Сонёля.  
— Что-то случилось? — Сонёль удивлённо смотрит на Мёнсу. — Если у тебя что-то произошло, ты можешь рассказать мне об этом, мы же друзья.  
Мёнсу жарко. Мёнсу раздражён. Мёнсу хочет быть рядом с Сонгю, и если не целоваться с ним снова, то хотя бы просто обнимать его. Мёнсу совершенно не хочет тратить время на Сонёля. И Мёнсу вдруг говорит то, что так давно время от времени вертится у него на языке.  
— Мы не друзья, — бормочет Мёнсу сквозь зубы, опустив взгляд.  
— Что? .. — растерянно переспрашивает Сонёль.  
— Мы не друзья, — повторяет Мёнсу громче, поднимает глаза на Сонёля и его вдруг прорывает. — Мы ни разу не друзья! Я вообще не понимаю, какого чёрта ты ко мне прилип! Ты меня бесишь ещё с начальной школы, и каждый раз, когда я надеюсь избавиться от тебя, ты снова ко мне цепляешься, как репейник! Да на всём свете не найти никого настолько же раздражающего, как ты! Ты достал меня, понимаешь? Отвали от меня уже!  
Сонёль молча смотрит на Мёнсу. Мёнсу смотрит на Сонёля и постепенно осознаёт, что именно он сказал. Не успевает Мёнсу решить, хорошо это или плохо, Сонёль всё же начинает говорить.  
— Хорошо. Ладно. Как скажешь, — безэмоционально отвечает Сонёль и отворачивается, чтобы уйти.  
Мёнсу тоже отворачивается и растерянно хлопает глазами. Так просто? Чтобы отвязаться от Сонёля, надо было просто сказать ему? Мёнсу неуверенно улыбается тому, что теперь Сонёль, возможно, наконец-то исчезнет из его жизни, а Мёнсу нередко этого хотел.  
Мёнсу резко дёргают за плечо, разворачивая, а следом Сонёль бьёт его кулаком в лицо. Мёнсу отшатывается от удара, и прежде, чем он успевает прийти в себя и хоть о чём-нибудь подумать, Мёнсу кидается на Сонёля и бьёт куда придётся.  
Мёнсу не знает, как далеко могла бы зайти их драка, ведь почти сразу же рядом с ними возникает рослый охранник, который обоих вытаскивает из бара и довольно грубо выталкивает на улицу. Сонёлю удаётся устоять на ногах, а вот Мёнсу всё же падает на асфальт и больно обдирает ладони. Когда Мёнсу поднимает голову, он видит Сонёля, который смотрит на него со злостью. Ничего больше не говоря, Сонёль уходит. Мёнсу, поднявшись, ещё немного смотрит Сонёлю в спину и затем уходит в противоположную сторону.  
У Мёнсу под глазом проступает синяк, и это достаточно больно и неприятно, так что весь остаток дня Мёнсу думает, какой же Сонёль придурок. О поцелуе с Сонгю Мёнсу вспоминает только под вечер.

***

Мёнсу приходит в школу после выходных с синяком под глазом и с удивлением обнаруживает, что за их с Сонёлем партой на месте Сонёля сидит и смущённо улыбается одна из их одноклассниц. Мёнсу оглядывается вокруг, но не похоже, чтобы всех в классе массово пересадили. Разве что Сонёль обнаруживается не на своём законном месте, а на другом конце класса. Сонёль сидит, отвернувшись лицом к окну и явно не собирается даже смотреть на Мёнсу.  
Мёнсу громко фыркает: если Сонёль так хочет от него бегать — ну и пусть, Мёнсу же проще, — и садится за свою парту.  
За время уроков Мёнсу искоса поглядывает на Сонёля, но так ни разу и не замечает взгляда Сонёля на себе.

Во время обеденного перерыва Мёнсу встречается с Сонгю. Мёнсу очень хочется расспросить Сонгю об их поцелуе, о том, что он значит для Сонгю, и что, может быть, теперь они даже встречаются, но Сонгю выглядит слишком хмурым, и Мёнсу решает, что они смогут поговорить об этом и позже.  
Сонгю и Мёнсу садятся за их обычный столик, а Ухён и Сонёль как-то очень уж демонстративно проходят мимо. Мёнсу всё же чувствует странное злорадство оттого, что Сонгю и Ухён, по-видимому, так и не помирились. Сонгю же переводит взгляд с синяка под глазом Мёнсу на удаляющегося от них Сонёля, и Мёнсу очень хочется, чтобы Сонгю не задавал вопросов, и Сонгю, похоже, делает выводы сам и ничего не говорит об этом.  
Дону, наверное, впервые на памяти Мёнсу опаздывает на обед и замирает посреди прохода, увидев, что его друзья сидят отдельно друг от друга. Мёнсу становится стыдно, потому что он думал только о себе и Сонгю, и о том, что больше для них не будет преград в лице Ухёна и Сонёля, и совсем не подумал, что все их личные разборки будут неприятны для Дону. Растерянный вид Дону почти убеждает Мёнсу, что они все должны помириться как можно скорее, но Дону вовремя уводят за свой стол ещё какие-то его знакомые, далёкие от их компании.

Мёнсу никак не может понять, какие у них с Сонгю отношения. Они вроде бы почти всё время вместе, но они не говорят о какой-нибудь милой романтической чепухе, не прикасаются друг к другу по-особенному и тем более не целуются, и даже о том поцелуе в гримёрке сам Сонгю не говорит ничего, а Мёнсу боится спрашивать. Мёнсу немного разочарован тем, как всё складывается, но всё же слегка надеется, что они всё-таки встречаются или почти встречаются, хотя каждый раз, когда Мёнсу думает о Сонгю как о своём парне, это выглядит с одной стороны таким желанным, но с другой — слишком странным.  
За две недели до конца семестра Мёнсу и Сонёль не говорят друг другу и полслова, да и вообще умудряются совсем не пересекаться. Мёнсу старается думать, что это хорошо и что отсутствие Сонёля делает его счастливым.

***

В середине июля Сонгю и Ухён мирятся, и оба выглядят гораздо счастливее, чем в прошедший перед этим почти месяц, прямо светятся. Мёнсу с сожалением понимает, что между ним самим и Сонгю всё же нет и не было никаких особенных отношений. Однако, слишком уж чётко отпечатался в сознании Мёнсу поцелуй с Сонгю, и Мёнсу всё же надеется, что это что-то значило, и у него ещё есть шансы быть вместе с Сонгю.  
После примирения Сонгю и Ухёна, Мёнсу и Сонгю стали проводить гораздо меньше времени только вдвоём. Не только Ухён теперь снова составляет им компанию, но и Дону, которому приходилось бегать между Сонгю и Мёнсу и Ухёном и Сонёлем, что ему не очень нравилось, с яркой улыбкой общается с ними всеми.  
Сонёля Мёнсу не видит с последнего дня в школе. В их компании никто о Сонёле не говорит, хотя Мёнсу уверен, что как минимум Ухён поддерживает с ним связь. Мёнсу всё же начинает немного жалеть о том, что он наговорил Сонёлю, и даже думает, что было бы неплохо попытаться наладить общение снова, но гордость не позволяет даже спрашивать о Сонёле ни у общающегося с Дэёлем Мунсу, ни тем более у Ухёна. На протяжении лета Мёнсу несколько раз заходит на страницы Сонёля в социальных сетях, и, судя по ним, у Сонёля всё нормально и даже хорошо, он не скучает по Мёнсу, не стремится помириться, а все его «обещай, что не перестанешь со мной общаться, что не отдалишься» сейчас кажутся пустым звуком. В конце концов, Мёнсу решает, что раз Сонёлю не нужно их общение, то ему самому оно не нужно тем более. В последний раз Мёнсу заходит на страницу Сонёля 27 августа, в его день рождения, но за целый день так и не может написать никакого даже самого простого поздравления, и к вечеру Мёнсу закрывает страницу, намереваясь больше никогда не связываться с Ли Сонёлем.  
О том, что во всём случившемся виноват он, Мёнсу старается не думать.

***

В сентябре Мёнсу умудряется опоздать в первый учебный день, и, когда он, извиняясь за опоздание, заходит в класс, Мёнсу не видит Сонёля ни за их обычной партой, ни за той, куда он пересел летом, ни за какой-нибудь ещё. Сонёля нет, и Мёнсу лишь пожимает плечами — мало ли, заболел.

Когда Сонёль не появляется в школе ещё несколько дней, Мёнсу старается не придавать этому большого значения. Тем более Мёнсу вдруг осознаёт, насколько мало времени у него осталось, чтобы быть рядом с Сонгю. Если в прошлом семестре у Сонгю всё ещё оставалось свободное время, то теперь он вечно занят подготовкой к экзаменам и даже практически перестаёт ходить на репетиции хора и проводить концерты в небольших барах и клубах. Чтобы хоть как-то приблизиться к Сонгю, Мёнсу даже почти чувствует себя готовым записаться на те же курсы, куда ходит Сонгю, но его останавливает, что у родителей всё же нет денег, чтобы оплачивать курсы для университета раньше, чем они реально понадобятся. Но всё же Мёнсу очень не хватает Сонгю, и даже его рыжий котёнок Гю не очень помогает утолить тоску, хотя бы потому что даже не отзывается на это имя — маме и Мунсу оно не понравилось, и они придумали своё, Бёлли, и к нему котёнок почему-то привык сразу же.  
Тем временем, Сонёль не ходит в школу уже полтора месяца, и Мёнсу начинает серьёзно беспокоиться. Они с Сонгю, Дону и Ухёном всё ещё не говорят о Сонёле, и Мёнсу не очень-то хочется это начинать и всё ещё кажется странным узнавать что-то через Мунсу и Дэёля. Пару раз Мёнсу почти решается позвонить Сонёлю, но в конце концов отказывается от этой идеи, потому что судя по тому, как решительно Сонёль перестал с ним общаться, он вполне мог добавить Мёнсу в чёрный список или сменить номер, или просто целенаправленно не отвечать, если Мёнсу позвонит, и Мёнсу это всё кажется слишком унизительным.  
К концу октября Мёнсу созревает спросить у старосты класса, почему Сонёль не появляется в школе уже два месяца.  
— Ли Сонёль? — Ховон удивляется такому вопросу и, поправляя очки, делает такое лицо, как будто бы совершенно искренне считает Мёнсу идиотом. — Летом он перевёлся в другую школу, разве ты не знал? Об этом даже учитель говорил в первый день… А, ты ведь как раз опоздал. Прекращай витать в облаках, Ким Мёнсу. Может, наконец начнёшь замечать, что происходит вокруг.  
От Ховона Мёнсу отходит со смешанными чувствами. Почему он один не знал о переводе Сонёля? Ведь Сонгю, Дону и Ухён наверняка всё знали, так почему же не говорили? Да и в последнее время Ухён время от времени смотрит на Мёнсу так осуждающе… Не из-за Сонёля ли это? Мёнсу на самом деле злится на Сонёля. Какого чёрта он просто трусливо сбежал? Разве не Сонёль так настаивал, что они друзья?

Дома у Мёнсу со злости никак не получается нормально играть на гитаре. И умудрившись одним движением порвать две струны, Мёнсу отбрасывает гитару на кровать, сам рухает рядом и даже яростно бьёт кулаком по матрасу.  
Уж если Сонёль так хотел от него сбежать — пожалуйста. Мёнсу только лучше. Ли Сонёль — придурок, а у Мёнсу всё равно есть самый замечательный на свете Сонгю и Дону с Ухёном. Не нужны Мёнсу никакие Сонёли.

***

Время бежит слишком быстро. Мёнсу не успевает и оглянуться, как Сонгю уже успешно сдаёт экзамены. Учебный год заканчивается, и у Мёнсу недолгие каникулы, а у Сонгю — новый этап жизни и последние приготовления к учёбе в университете, куда Сонгю, конечно же, поступил.  
Мёнсу мало. Мёнсу катастрофически мало того времени, что он провёл с Сонгю, и Мёнсу отчаянно цепляется за любую возможность провести с Сонгю ещё хотя бы лишнюю минуту.  
В один из последних вечеров перед началом учёбы Сонгю и Мёнсу гуляют вместе. Они вдвоём, даже без Ухёна, и Мёнсу этому на самом деле рад, потому что ему кажется, что сегодняшний вечер должен быть для них с Сонгю особенным, ведь Сонгю уходит во взрослую жизнь, а Мёнсу остаётся в школе, и возможно, что у них будут катастрофически не совпадать расписания, они не смогут находить времени на встречи, а потом и переписываться почти перестанут, и в итоге разойдутся совсем разными путями. Мёнсу до ужаса, до паники, до дрожи боится, что это последний раз, когда они видят друг друга, как друзья, а не как едва знакомые люди.  
Сначала они идут в какой-то клуб, послушать приятелей Сонгю. Мёнсу не уверен, что ему так уж нравятся песни, но послушать можно, да и главное — что они с Сонгю рядом, а остальное сегодня не так уж важно.  
После небольшого концерта они немного задерживаются у бара, где Мёнсу покупает газировку, а Сонгю — пиво, а затем — идут бродить куда глаза глядят. Они гуляют, говорят обо всём на свете, и Мёнсу совершенно не чувствует усталости и не думает о времени.  
Где-то посреди разговоров о новом фильме в кинотеатрах и конспирологических теориях о том, что все знают, кто убил Кеннеди, Мёнсу случайно замечает часы у одного из уличных магазинов и понимает, что он уже давно должен быть дома, а находится где-то на противоположном конце города, когда метро уже закрыто.  
— У меня один приятель живёт недалеко, можем завалиться к нему, а с утра вернуться домой, — предлагает Сонгю, когда Мёнсу сообщает о своём открытии.  
— Я должен быть дома не позже пяти. Мама сегодня работает ночью и вернётся к половине шестого. Она будет в ярости, если вернётся и не найдёт меня в моей кровати, — Мёнсу начинает паниковать, потому что в гневе его мама действительно может быть страшна.  
— Тогда пошли, — улыбается Сонгю и тянет Мёнсу за собой в противоположную сторону. — Денег на такси у нас ведь нет, да? Значит, дойдём пешком! Не волнуйся, Мёнсу, успеем!  
От улыбки Сонгю у Мёнсу сердце тает, а уж то, что обычно довольно ленивый до физической активности Сонгю ради него готов прошагать через полгорода, не может не льстить. Успокоившись благодаря Сонгю, Мёнсу смело шагает за ним, уверенный, что всё будет хорошо.

Как бы романтично не звучала ночная прогулка с любимым человеком, на деле это оказывается довольно выматывающе, и через час Сонгю и Мёнсу уже чувствуют себя довольно уставшими. Наткнувшись на скамейку, ребята решают немного отдохнуть.  
Сонгю смотрит по карте в телефоне, как им идти дальше, а Мёнсу оглядывается по сторонам. Они сидят на довольно тёмной улице, где всего лишь пара фонарей. Дома небольшие, низкие, и нигде не горит свет. Мёнсу поднимает взгляд выше и расплывается в улыбке: сегодня на небе видны звёзды. Смотреть на звёзды, когда Сонгю рядом, кажется Мёнсу особенным. Не отрывая взгляда от неба, Мёнсу придвигается к Сонгю вплотную, прижимаясь к его боку, а потом и вовсе опускает голову Сонгю на плечо — в конце концов, мартовские ночи довольно холодные, а с Сонгю теплее. Сонгю против такой близости не возражает, и Мёнсу чувствует себя на самом деле хорошо. Тёплый Сонгю, звёзды на небе, что в наполненном огнями Сеуле не часто увидишь, и так легко на душе становится, так светло, и Мёнсу даже думает, что сейчас — один из самых замечательных моментов, что они с Сонгю провели вместе. А так как вскоре любые моменты с Сонгю станут редкостью, надо особенно ценить то, что есть у них. Мёнсу становится немного грустно от вновь появившейся мысли, что это их с Сонгю последний раз. И что же будет с ними дальше? Мёнсу уверен, что будет любить Сонгю, даже не видя его в школе каждый день. А будет ли Сонгю помнить о Мёнсу, окунувшись в университетскую жизнь? Вдруг он забудет всё, что было между ними, и так никогда и не узнаёт о чувствах Мёнсу? Это будет как-то грустно. И Мёнсу очень не хочется, чтобы их отношения закончились, так ни к чему и не придя.  
— Сонгю-хён, — тихо зовёт Мёнсу, но Сонгю слышит его и поворачивает к нему голову. — Я люблю тебя.  
Прежде чем Сонгю успевает сказать хоть что-то, Мёнсу тянется к его губам и целует.  
Мёнсу хватает доли секунды, чтобы понять, что будет дальше. Сонгю не обнимает его, не отвечает на его поцелуй. Сонгю не любит Мёнсу так, как Мёнсу любит Сонгю.  
Мёнсу отстраняется и отворачивается, хоть и всё ещё опирается на Сонгю. Мёнсу пытается думать о чём-то вразумительном, но в голове только бессвязные обрывки мыслей.  
— Прости, Мёнсу. У меня есть любимый человек, — говорит Сонгю, и это именно то, что Мёнсу ожидал услышать.  
Они сидят молча ещё какое-то время. Мёнсу смотрит на чёрный асфальт под ногами, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, пока Сонгю не теребит его за локоть.  
— Пошли, Мёнсу. Тебе надо успеть домой.  
По дороге они не говорят ни слова больше. Сонгю идёт на шаг впереди, Мёнсу плетётся за ним, уставившись в землю, и время от времени чувствует, что Сонгю оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него.  
Им удаётся добраться до дома Мёнсу к половине пятого. Сонгю провожает Мёнсу до двери квартиры, и только здесь, вцепляясь в ручку двери, Мёнсу находит в себе силы снова заговорить.  
— Ты нормально доберёшься до дома? — спрашивает Мёнсу. — Автобусы ещё не ходят.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — обещает Сонгю.  
Мёнсу хочет сказать что-нибудь ещё, ведь не могут его последние слова к Сонгю быть такими, но всё же это даётся ему с трудом.  
— Сонгю-хён, — говорит Мёнсу очень тихо, голос его дрожит, и Мёнсу сам себя едва слышит. — Спасибо тебе.  
— Тебе спасибо, Мёнсу-я, — отвечает Сонгю, и хоть Мёнсу не видит его лица, он готов поклясться — Сонгю улыбается, не настолько широко, чтобы его глаза превратились в две очаровательные щёлочки, но так тепло и мило, как только Сонгю умеет. — Мёнсу, иди спать, — добавляет Сонгю. — Не переживай.  
Достаточно привычным для него жестом Сонгю треплет Мёнсу по волосам на прощание и уходит.  
Мёнсу набирает код на замке, заходит в квартиру, идёт в свою комнату, раздевается, ложится в кровать, устраивается поудобнее, укрывшись одеялом и подкладывая ладонь под подушку, а потом начинает рыдать. Мёнсу вообще верит, что он не плакса, и в прошлый раз он плакал когда-то давно, но сейчас его прорывает. Он ревёт, заливая подушку, сбивая постель и чуть ли не задыхаясь. В какой-то момент в голове Мёнсу возникает голос Сонёля: «Эй, ну что ты как девчонка», но Мёнсу шлёт его куда подальше. У Мёнсу несчастная первая любовь и разбитое сердце, Мёнсу можно.

***

В школу Мёнсу приходит ещё более угрюмым, чем обычно. У одноклассников он давно сыскал славу необщительного и холодного, так что никто и не пытается к нему подходить, и даже одноклассницы, немалая часть которых пересидела с ним за одной партой в прошлом семестре, в нём несколько разочаровались. Мёнсу с самого начала был настолько одержим Сонгю, что не уделял одноклассникам ни малейшего внимания. А теперь Сонгю рядом нет. Нет и Ухёна с Дону. И даже Сонёля, который, если подумать, был единственным человеком, который сам всегда к нему тянулся, нет.  
Мёнсу чувствует себя как никогда одиноким.

__  
****

~~~~

***

Разлюбить Сонгю оказывается не так уж сложно.  
Мёнсу не видится с ним на протяжении всего первого семестра, и они лишь изредка переписываются, потому что каждый слишком занят своей учёбой.  
Мёнсу начинает таскаться за Ховоном — потому что в предыдущие два года они всё же несколько раз разговаривали, и благодаря этому староста мог считаться самым близким для Мёнсу одноклассником. Ховон поначалу смотрит на него, как на идиота, но никуда не гонит, потом даже сам садится рядом с Мёнсу на хоре, и через пару месяцев Мёнсу удостаивается чести называть его Хоей.  
Мёнсу окончательно привыкает к тому, что его кота зовут не Гю, а Бёлли, и в итоге сам уже не может называть его иначе.  
Мёнсу и Сонгю встречаются летом, и с сердцем Мёнсу ничего не происходит. Мёнсу не начинает краснеть, смущаться или сходить с ума. Мёнсу просто очень рад увидеть Сонгю, и на этом всё. Мёнсу узнаёт, что Сонгю встречается с Ухёном, и это совершенно не вызывает у него ревности и даже кажется чем-то правильным, и он искренне рад за друзей. Мёнсу кажется, что в первые дни Сонгю и Ухёну рядом с ним немного неловко, и Мёнсу это всё же слегка расстраивает. Мёнсу, конечно, всё понимает, но не может же он просто подойти и сказать что-то вроде «хэй, не волнуйтесь, я больше не влюблён в Сонгю, мы можем нормально общаться», и Мёнсу остаётся только надеяться, что Сонгю и Ухён сами всё поймут. И, похоже, они понимают.  
Мёнсу радуется, что с началом нового семестра его общение с Сонгю и Ухёном не прекращается снова. Не прекращается и его общение с Дону, правда, происходит это, к удивлению Мёнсу, не благодаря Сонгю и Ухёну, а благодаря Хое. Мёнсу поверить не может, что был таким слепым, и не замечал раньше, что они дружат, но в любом случае Мёнсу очень счастлив, что его друзья снова с ним.

Мёнсу снова думает о том, как же он был ослеплён чувствами к Сонгю в школе, через несколько месяцев после того, как школу благополучно заканчивает. Он выпивает с Ухёном и Хоей, а Ухён и на трезвую голову болтун, а алкоголь развязывает ему язык ещё хлеще. Ухён говорит, что на самом деле в школе он частенько злился на Мёнсу из-за Сонгю, а ещё — из-за Сонёля. Мёнсу ничего не слышал о Сонёле больше года, и ему по правде интересно узнать о нём хоть что-то. Ухён рассказывает, что Сонёлю нравился Мёнсу.  
После этого Мёнсу чувствует себя странно. Он уже давно понял, что был категорически неправ, наговорив Сонёлю то, что он наговорил, и ему вообще следовало относиться к Сонёлю гораздо лучше, а теперь ещё и получается, что он разбил Сонёлю сердце или что-то типа того.  
В тот вечер Мёнсу долго гипнотизирует взглядом номер Сонёля в списке контактов телефона. У Мёнсу есть желание позвонить, поговорить, извиниться… Но Мёнсу так и не уверен, что Сонёль не менял номер и что он вообще станет его слушать. Уж если даже Мёнсу остыл к Сонгю, то все симпатии Сонёля наверняка давно рассыпались в прах, и Мёнсу не удивится, если сейчас Сонёль чувствует к нему только ненависть и презрение, если вообще о нём вспоминает. Так ни на что и не решившись, Мёнсу откладывает телефон.

Мёнсу всё ещё не любит кофе. На вкус ему больше нравятся чай и горячий шоколад, и ему всё ещё не довелось выпить кофе лучше, чем тот, что варил ему Сонёль в первое лето их старшей школы. Как следствие, кофе заставляет Мёнсу думать о Сонёле, особенно в последнее время, а мысли о Сонёле заставляют Мёнсу чувствовать себя идиотом, так что у Мёнсу явно нет причин проникаться к кофе тёплыми чувствами. Зато у Мёнсу есть дурацкое расписание по четвергам с двумя парами с самого утра, часовым перерывом, в который никак не отоспаться, а потом снова парами со злобным лектором. Чашка крепкого кофе в ближайшей к университету кофейне — единственный способ для Мёнсу не засыпать под голос злобного лектора. Мёнсу нравится, что в кофейне обычно мало народу, но, видимо, это не очень нравится её хозяевам, и в один из четвергов Мёнсу попадает на какую-то промо-акцию и забитую кофейню. Получив свой кофе, Мёнсу понимает, что полностью свободных столов нет, и ему придётся к кому-то подсаживаться.  
— Прошу прощения, можно сесть к Вам? — Мёнсу подходит со спины к какому-то парню, который сидит один за столиком на двоих.  
— Ну, садись, — отвечает ему Сонёль, оборачиваясь.  
Мёнсу немного каменеет, и первая мысль — которая приходит ему в голову — сбежать в панике. Хоть у него и было абстрактное желание увидеться с Сонёлем и извиниться, он совершенно не думал, что это может случиться на самом деле, и теперь он понятия не имеет, что ему делать. Мёнсу неуверенно садится и старается не смотреть на Сонёля. Сонёль, кажется, тоже на него не смотрит, и Мёнсу ужасно неловко, и Мёнсу не знает, придал бы хотя бы быстрый взгляд Сонёля ему уверенности или заставил бы волноваться ещё сильнее. Но Мёнсу не удаётся долго сидеть просто так, и он несмело поднимает глаза на Сонёля.  
— Сонёль, — неуверенно зовёт его Мёнсу, и Мёнсу хочется спрятаться, когда Сонёль поднимает голову, но Мёнсу удаётся взять себя в руки, он крепче сжимает в руках кружку с кофе и говорит. — Я хотел бы извиниться перед тобой. Тогда… я сказал много неприятных вещей, которые я не должен был говорить, потому что на самом деле я так не думаю. Я был не прав, и я был придурком. Я очень перед тобой виноват. Вот… — слова у Мёнсу заканчиваются как-то быстро, и он смущённо опускает голову. Ему не кажется, что они были именно тем, что нужно, но всё-таки он пытался быть искренним.  
— Хорошо.  
Мёнсу удивлённо поднимает голову снова и совершенно непонимающе смотрит на Сонёля. Он ожидал услышать что-то вроде «Ты самый ужасный человек на свете, я тебя никогда не прошу, не смей больше появляться в моей жизни», в крайнем случае — «О господи, ты всё понял и исправился, давай теперь будем друзьями навек», но «Хорошо»?.. Как вообще это понимать?  
— А ты всё такой же милый, что умереть можно, — бормочет себе под нос Сонёль, но Мёнсу его слышит, и на его и без того недоумевающем лице недоумения становится ещё больше.  
Но больше Сонёль ничего не говорит, и Мёнсу остаётся только опять смущённо опустить взгляд на свою кружку. Что ж, по крайней мере, Сонёль его, похоже, не ненавидит, и это уже неплохо. И, может, Сонёль и не будет против снова попробовать стать друзьями? Ведь сейчас Мёнсу понимает, что Сонёля ему не хватает, и, возможно, это отличный шанс исправить все ошибки?  
— Сонёль… — начинает Мёнсу, но у Сонёля звонит телефон в кармане, и он отвечает, не слыша Мёнсу.  
— Сонджон-а? — у Мёнсу в груди что-то ёкает: с кем это Сонёль так мило разговаривает? — Ох… Да, конечно, сейчас буду.  
Сонёль начинает собираться, и Мёнсу немного впадает в панику. Что происходит? Почему? Сонёль ведь не может так просто уйти, всё не может закончиться так, разве они не должны помириться как следует?  
— Сонёль! — окликает его Мёнсу, когда Сонёль уже поднимается со стула, и когда Сонёль смотрит на него, у Мёнсу появляется чувство, что этот момент — сейчас или никогда, и он, затаив дыхание, выпаливает. — Давай сходим куда-нибудь!  
Сонёль молчит, и у Мёнсу уже почти успевает что-то внутри оборваться.  
— Я… Мне надо бежать, но… — Сонёль явно мнётся и сомневается, и Мёнсу немного боится того, что может услышать, но всё же надеется на лучшее. — Позвони мне позже.  
— А твой номер? ..  
— Не менялся, — отвечает Сонёль уже на ходу, оставляя растерянного Мёнсу в одиночестве.

Мёнсу весь день смотрит на номер Сонёля в телефоне и, кажется, успевает заучить его настолько, что хоть посреди ночи разбуди — наберёт без единой ошибки.  
Мёнсу сомневается. А если Сонёль просто хотел от него отвязаться? Если он соврал, и на самом деле у него давно другой номер? А если номер всё тот же, да только номер Мёнсу у него давно заброшен в чёрный список? А если Сонёль просто хочет вместе с тем самым «Сонджон-а», к которому он так сорвался, посмеяться над тем, какой Мёнсу глупенький и наивный?  
Мёнсу сомневается очень долго. У него даже появляется мысль посоветоваться с Ухёном или Хоей, или Дону, или Сонгю, но в конце концов Мёнсу решает, что в этом вопросе он должен решить всё сам.  
К вечеру Ким Мёнсу, сделав глубокий вдох, нажимает кнопку вызова рядом с номером Ли Сонёля.  
Через два гудка Ли Сонёль поднимает трубку.

**Author's Note:**

> МёнГю всегда, с первого раза, как я оних задумалась, представлялись мне такими: с милотой и нежностью, да и хэдканон о «фанате лидера №1 Ким Мёнсу» сыграл свою роль в моём восприятии этой парочки.  
> Возможно, шутка о том, что Ким Мёнсу - тринадцатилетняя девочка, запертая в теле парня, в рамках этой истории имеет слишком большую долю правды.


End file.
